Hanging Hills
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: ‘If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy if twice, it shall be for sorrow and the third time, he shall die.’ The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man’s best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hanging Hills

Chapter 1

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't completely asleep, just hovering in the in-between, the refreshing darkness covering him like a blanket as he fell deeper into the calling of sleep.

'Dean.'

He felt his eyes flutter but they stayed close, he didn't want to go back, no he was too tired, he just wanted to rest, stay in the comfort of the dreams that he knew were soon to come.

'Dean!'

A hand gripped his wrist and in his sleep he frowned, he didn't want to be touched, why they couldn't let him sleep.

'DEAN!' The cry was panicked and he pushed himself from the world of bliss and dreams to open his eyes into slits, suddenly he slid to the right and he heard another panicked shout as someone tried to climb over him, or something. He murmured something unintelligible and pushed himself back up, still unaware of his surroundings.

A loud bang hit his ears and he jolted up, only to grip something with his hands, eyes widened as he looked at the steering wheel in front of him and as the car span he desperately pulled it to the right to keep the car from spinning further. He heard another cry from beside him and a low thud, he pulled the wheel again trying to straighten out, the front of the car was dipped on one side and it squealed as the tyres were dragged on the rough asphalt, his foot was pressed tight on the brake and the car went up the grass and finally slowed to a stop. He sighed and slid back in the chair and looked to his passenger seat.

'Shit Sam are you okay.' He unbuckled his seat belt and turned his now pale face to look at his brother. Sam had both hands on the dash, bracing himself; his breathing was fast and his face an ashen grey, as his brother spoke he turned to look at Dean, his face immediately turned from white to red and he ripped his belt off and kicked the door open, Dean did the same. 'Sam?' He still hadn't given Dean as answer.

'YOU FELL ASLEEP!' Sam exploded as he rounded the front of the car and Dean visibly flinched. 'AT THE WHEEL YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!' Sam shouted at the top of his voice, emphasizing his words with some harsh pokes to Dean's chest.

'I didn't mean to!' Dean frowned, slapping Sam's hand away.

'I asked you two stops back if you wanted me to drive.' Sam said, his voice lower, but still with the same amount of venom.

'I was fine.' Dean told him.

'DEAN YOU COULD OF KILLED US! YOU'RE LUCKY I WOKE JUST BEFORE YOU COLLIDED WITH A FUCKING TREE!' Sam was really yelling now and it unnerved Dean slightly. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!'

'Look Sam, I'm sorry okay, I didn't intend on falling asleep, I didn't think I was that tired.' Dean tried explaining. He ran a hand through his hair and then over his face. _Shit I could have killed Sam. _'And you could have woke me!'

'I TRIED!' He shouted, Sam ran a hand through his hair hissing, he withdrew his hand looking at the small speckles of blood. 'Great, great.' He slapped his hands against his legs.

'How…'

'I hit my head when you blew out the tyre.' Sam hissed.

'What!' Dean moved back to the car and inspected the front end of his car and Sam was right the front left tire was shredded. 'How?'

Sam's face was one of pure anger; Dean had never seen him look as bad as that, the whole thing must have freaked him out badly.

'Where are we?' Dean asked. Sam moved past him and pulled a map from the car; he then slapped it down on the impala and walked off. 'Where are you going?'

Sam continued walking, hands in pocket. 'SAM!'

Dean snatched up the map and jogged after him. 'Okay I get your pissed at me, but you are not walking off on you own, it's not safe-'

'And I'm safe with you.' Sam whirled on him. Dean's mouth gaped several times, but he had no reply. 'I'm walking until I get some signal, because I need to call a tow truck, because we don't have a front tyre, because you fell asleep and ran the car awkwardly over a pot hole!' Sam snapped.

Dean clenched the map in his hands and bit his lip; he wanted nothing more then to rip Sam's head from his shoulders. 'I said sorry!' He said through gritted teeth.

'Yeah well sorry doesn't quite cut it right now Dean, I'm thoroughly pissed!' Sam hissed and carried on his walk.

Dean remained standing and watched as Sam moved further away. Sighing he rubbed a weary hand across his face, then glanced back behind them, black skid marks sketched the road for about ten yards back, they were all over the place and Dean was suddenly thankful it hadn't been a busy road, the realisation of what had just taken place was beginning to sink in and he was horrified he had allowed it to happen. He lifted his green eyes and kept Sam in sight, his brother was sitting on a fence talking to someone on his cell. He looked down at the map in his hand and threw it on the ground before stomping back towards his car.

A couple of minutes later Sam came back, but he refused to meet eyes with Dean. 'Someone will be here in the hour.'

'How'd you know where we are, I had the map.'

'There are things called signposts Dean and I saw one down there anymore questions!'

Dean shook his head and Sam sat down on the grass and began plucking the stems. Dean leant against the Impala and ran his hands over the Impala, tracing patterns in the dust on the hood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well over an hour past before the tow truck finally arrived, the guy behind it was about Dean's age, and he leant out the window with a cheery smile. 'Hey boys need a lift.'

Dean gave a sarcastic laugh and approached him. 'You're late.' He really wasn't in the mood, Sam and he still hadn't spoken and five minutes ago it had begun to rain.

'Sorry mate, had trouble finding you.'

'How!' Sam snapped, standing up from the wet ground, his hair plastered to his face. 'We're on a straight stretch!'

The tower shrugged and manoeuvred the truck so it was in the right position. 'Nice car, 1967, one of the best years of the Chevy.' The guy whistled appreciatively as he ran a hand over the hood, Dean watching him protectively from the side, as he bent and hooked the impala up to the tow.

The guy straightened up. 'I'll drop her off at the closest mechanic in Meriden.'

'Meriden huh. That where we are.' Dean asked.

'Well just on the outskirts.' The guy smiled. 'Come on then, hop in, unless you wanna sit in your car.'

Sam shook his head and climbed into the tow, Dean followed and both sat close together in the small double passenger seat, neither looking at the other.

'Dude lovers spat.' The guy asked.

'We're brothers!' Sam spat back at him and Dean creased his face in disgust.

'Oh sorry, you know, don't see many brothers your ages hanging round together round here. Easy mistake.' He shrugged turning the ignition.

Dean shook his head and slapped Sam on the arm. 'Chill don't take it out on him, he's trying to help.'

Sam scoffed and folding his arms turned his gaze out the front windscreen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An agonizing half hour drive pressed between Dean and Murphy, Dean's newly acquired tow truck banter buddy, made Sam just even more pissed off, the constant chirpy joking and chatting, the fucking rock music blaring out of Murphy's stereo, was enough to make Sam insane and when they finally pulled up outside J&J's Mechanics, Sam couldn't push Dean out fast enough so he could make his escape, letting Dean and Murphy sort out the Impala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It'll be about half hour, maybe an hour, they're a little busy, but they're going to try and fit us in.' Dean told them walking towards Sam. 'I thought we might as well stay overnight here.'

'Oh no, I'd rather we carried on driving.' Sam said sarcastically.

'Look what's your problem I apologized didn't I.' Dean was trying so desperately not to scream into Sam's face and punch him straight in the face. When Sam didn't reply Dean started talking still. 'There's a motel about five blocks from here, there's a diner opposite, I thought we'd stop there. Uh down on Church St.'

Sam nodded and started walking.

Dean sighed heavily and with hands in pockets he followed after his younger brother, just praying Sam would calm down soon.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **IT'S STARTED! LOL, the beginnings of my new story which is based on the true story of hanging hills, however I will change things around, so anyone who actually lives there and knows the legend, sorry it will be different and I haven't actually been to Connecticut, I'm British LOL, So again, nothing will be precise. Anyway I hope you liked it so far and you will tune in for the next chapters tomorrow. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S WORTH CARRYING ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging Hills

Chapter 2

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motel wasn't actually that bad; it was clean and had a decent décor, cream coloured carpet and pale blue walls, the beds were made neatly and the table and chairs looked almost brand new, counters and a sink were placed in a small L shape in the corner. The bathroom was a little dated, but again it was well cleaned and taken care of. Dean wondered how clean it would stay with him and Sam staying in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean placed the laptop; the only thing he had bought from the trunk on the table and sat down, Sam lay down on the bed closest to the bathroom. Five minutes passed and Dean opened his mouth to speak, but not sure what to say he closed it again. He lifted the laptop lid up, but couldn't be bothered to turn it on, so he closed it again.

'You hungry.' He asked looking over at his brother.

Sam stood up and reached for his jacket, the only answer Dean was going to get, but Dean took the hint and grabbed his also.

The diner was only across the road from the motel, the diner was relatively quiet and the brothers took a seat at the far back, a few tables down from two women who were discussing something tragic, by the sad expression on the brunettes face, and the tears that were running down the black haired girl's.

Dean lifted up his menu but found himself staring over it at the girls, he saw Sam frown and he smiled sheepishly and turned back to the menu. Another sob and again he was lowering his menu.

'Dean.' Sam hissed, shooting him an icy glare.

Dean shrugged and stood up, Sam reached to pull him down, but ignoring his brother he crossed the gap and stooped beside the girl's table.

'Are you alright.' He asked, he could practically feel his back beginning to burn from his brother's stares. He pulled a small wad of tissues from his pocket, always handy to have when you work with the supernatural, blood and grime was part of the job.

The black haired girl gave a sob and covered her eyes with her hands, while the other took the tissues gratefully. 'Thank you.' She attempted a smile. 'Our little brother…he….' She was obviously the oldest and she was trying to be brave for her sibling, but talking about it finally forced tears to the surface. 'He died….hiking up on Hanging hills three days ago…he….fell off west…oh god….' She couldn't carry on. Dean smiled sympathetically.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'He didn't fall.' The black haired girl cried, Dean turned to look at her.

'Holly.' The sister said sounding defeated like her sister had said it many times before.

'Oh come on Tara everyone knows it was that damn dog.' She snapped tears flowed down her cheeks. Then she held up her fingers. 'He saw it twice! We all know….we all….third time you die!' She stammered.

'Holly! I'm sorry…Bobby was her twin.' She said quietly. 'It hit her worse.'

Dean sat down opposite. 'Its okay, what dog?' He said curious.

'It's a sort of legend, over a hundred years old.' Tara started, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders, as they shook through her tears. 'The locals have a saying, If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die' She shook her head. 'A lot of people have died on that mountain, but it's a mountain and if you're inexperienced-'

'Bobby was a good climber Tara; he's been hiking through that mountain since he was twelve!' Holly stated, turning to Dean wanting him to believe her. When he nodded she turned away.

'What else.' Dean asked.

'You into legends or something.' Tara asked softly.

'Or something.' Dean gave her one of his most charming smiles.

'A lot of people have claimed to see this dog; it always appears out of nowhere, it doesn't leave paw prints and it barks with no noise, like you can see it bark but can't hear it.' Tara was whispering now. 'It haunts West….West peak.'

'And you said your brother claimed to see it.' Dean was certain this could be a job.

Holly nodded and the tears started again. A waitress moved past and refilled the girl's drinks. 'Is he bothering you girls?' She asked, looking from the distressed girls to Dean.

'No Jane its okay, he was kind enough to ask if we were alright, we were telling him about the black dog.'

'Ah our black dog, you know that thing brings a lot of tourists to the mountain, you a tourist.' She asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was sitting with head in hands, a cup of coffee in front of him, staring listlessly out towards the car park. Dean smiled. 'Passing through, tire blew, decided to stay for the night.'

The waitress nodded.

'Your George saw the dog didn't he Jane.' Holly grasped the lady's hand, desperate to convince anyone nearby that her brother wasn't a clumsy fool.

'Claimed to, I aint let him back up that mountain since.' The forty year old laughed half heartily and squeezed the black haired girl's hand in a friendly gesture. 'I'm sorry about your brother honey I really am.'

'Thank you.' Tara whispered. 'Nice meeting you…uh…we didn't get your name.'

'Dean.' Dean smiled.

'Dean.' Tara smiled. Pushing the tissues towards him.

'Keep em, looks like you need them more than I do.'

Holly grabbed them and reached for her purse. 'I'll get it.' Dean smiled sadly. She shook her head. 'I insist, least I can do.' _You've given me more than enough information. _

Tara thanked him and with her arm still over her younger sisters shoulders she guided her towards the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean threw some notes on the table and moved back to his own table. 'So where's mine.' He joked as he sat down.

Sam looked up and Dean chuckled. 'Oh come on Sammy.'

'Sam!' The younger half of the duo corrected.

_Okay he's really pissed. _'Okay Sam…I think we have a job here.' Sam's head snaps back up and Dean can see that he is reading his face, wondering whether he's lying or just trying to get Sam to talk, after a bout a minute of both just looking at each other Sam finally speaks.

'What is it?'

'Black dog.'

'Hell hound black dog, or talk to me and die black dog.' Sam enquired.

'Actually, this one is a new one to me.' Dean frowned.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'Well, the locals apparently have a saying, let me see if I can remember it….uh if a man sees it once, it's for joy, second for sorrow and third you die.'

'You sure it's a black dog.' Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee, he saw Dean follow the motion and setting it down he pushed it towards his brother.

'Hey I wasn't asking and yeah, people have claimed to see it and their brother…' Dean said, but took it anyway taking a sip. 'Man this is strong shit.' Dean said making a face.

'Yeah maybe you'll be able to stay awake now.' Dean heard Sam murmur. Dean slammed the cup down making Sam jump and the other patrons in the diner to glance over at them.

'Dammit Sam, let it go!' He hissed. 'It was an accident and I have said sorry okay.'

Sam sat back and looked down at the spilt coffee. 'You were saying something about a brother.' He changed the subject quickly.

Dean ran a hand over his face. 'Yeah those girls…' He threw a hand over his shoulder. 'Their brother said he saw it twice then he went hiking and then he falls to his death.'

'He could have just fell Dean, could just be a pet they're seeing, black dogs don't normally function like that.'

'Well what if it's like a spirit dog or something, I mean they say that it's a black dog, does mean it's _a _black dog.' Dean said.

'Do you know how confusing that sounds?' Sam shook his head, bowing it slightly and Dean lowered his head to try and see past the hair, he smirked, he could see a smile on his brother's face.

'Yeah well, we need to do more research.' Dean took a drink of the coffee and sat back. 'So did you order yet?' He picked up the menu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so that was chapter 2, I hope you like the story so far, I know there have been problems with getting my story online, which has been really bugging me so I hope its working now! Please read and review for me and tell me what you think of it so far. As I've said, even though it's an actual place and legend I will be changing it, and adding made up information to play it out as I like. LOL Hope you're enjoying and until the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging Hills

Chapter 3

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lay down on the bed, while Sam pulled the laptop open and began researching, Dean stared at his brother and that infuriating bright screen of the laptop for nearly five minutes before his eyes blinked shut, they stayed shut for about ten seconds, before jolting awake again, he saw Sam smirk and start clicking on the laptop, his eyes did it again and this time they stayed closed.

Sam looked up and shook his head at Dean, who was slouched against the headboard, arms in a loose fold his head lolled to the right. As quietly as he could he approached the bed and pulled off his brother's boots and then wrapping hand around Dean's ankles he pulled him down so he was on his back. He shook his head and looked at his watch; Dean's car would need picking up soon.

Sam saved the website he was looking at to his favourites so he could find it later and closed the lid. He picked up the motel key and Dean's impala keys from his brothers jacket pocket, then scribbling a note to Dean, in case he woke, which he highly doubted, he knew Dean was tired he had noticed it those two stops back, he had tried to get Dean to let him drive but Dean just kept insisting that he was fine. He had mentally scolded himself after he had yelled at Dean soon after the tire blew; it was as much his fault as Deans, he should have been more persistent. Sighing he exited the room as quietly as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deans eyes opened slowly, he propped himself on his elbow and frowned. 'Sam!' He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reaching out he moved the small alarm clock on the bedside table towards him. He'd been asleep for about five hours. 'Sam!' He could see the Impala parked outside their room and swinging his legs around he pushed himself towards the table, where their bags were also placed, taken from the Impala. He scanned the note that Sam had left him.

_Picking up car, won't be long_

_Sam_

'But you picked up the car damn it, so where are you now?' Dean mumbled, he wiggled his toes and looked down. 'What happened to my boots?' He looked around and noticed them by the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled his brother's number, while pacing the room, his gaze landed on the laptop which was opened on a website; he sat down in front of it while he waited for Sam to pick up.

'Hanging hills, blah blah, west peak….knew that….' Dean scanned the web page that was open. 'Wow this thing goes back into the 1800's.' He frowned as the phone continued to ring.

The phone clicked and his brother's much cheerier voice came through the phone. 'Hey!'

'Took you long enough to answer the damn phone Sam.'

'Sorry, I was talking, didn't hear my cell.' Sam explained, Dean could hear voices in the background.

'Where are you?' Dean frowned. 'And who the hell are you talking to.'

'I'll be back in about five minutes; we'll talk then….how much….' Sam was speaking to someone else.

'Dude what are you paying for!'

'Dean!' Sam chuckled at his brother's horrified voice. 'Look I have to go…oops, sorry….Look I can't hold on to this stuff on the phone I'll be back in a minute okay.' Dean didn't get to speak as Sam disconnected the call.

'What stuff?' Dean shoved the phone in his pocket and sat back down by the computer, but after onlyu a few minutes he got back up and exited the room. Moving around the car to inspect the wheel and the rest of his precious car. He stood up and saw a group of teenagers move past.

'Nice car!' A young kid called, his friend beside him laughed and continued bobbing his head to whatever rap crap was blaring from his earphones.

Dean nodded and turned away and sighted his brother walking towards him, a man was walking beside him, and the two were talking and holding several large bags between them. Dean frowned and moved to meet them.

'Who are you?' He said gruffly to the brown haired man beside Sam, he scanned the guy, who was a few years younger than Sam, long brown hair, longer than Sam's was placed behind his ears and he had almost grey eyes that sparkled with the innocence of one so young. As Dean approached both looked to him.

'Will.' The guy attempted to hold out a hand for Dean to shake, but his hands were full. Dean stared down at his hand but instead just nodded his head.

'Will this is my brother Dean.' Sam shook his head.

'Cool, you're brother was telling me about you, you know you don't seem the hiking type either.' Will frowned.

'Hiking, what?'

Sam smirked and lifted the bags dropping one handle so Dean could see inside. 'Oh hell no Sammy.' Dean shook his head. 'Nuh uh.'

Will placed the bags on the floor. 'Here you go Sam, Mom'll kill me if I don't get back to the store soon, I'll leave them here, happy hiking guys, oh and my sister wanted me to give you this.' He pressed a piece of paper roughly into Sam's hand. 'Little Sisters huh.'

'Yeah I know.' Dean smirked looking at Sam who scowled and shook his head.

Will laughed and waved to them.

'So, that was…'

'The son of the store owner, he offered to help me with the stuff.' Sam saw Dean look at the stuff on the floor. 'Are you going to pick them up or what.'

Dean shrugged. 'I could.' He saw Sam stuff the paper in his pocket. 'Was she hot?' He asked.

'Dude she was like nineteen.'

'Old enough.' Dean laughed and nudged his brother with his elbow.

'Dean, come on.'

'So why didn't you take the car if you were going to pick up all this stuff, by the way, why so much stuff.'

'I didn't think we would need so much.' Sam said. 'But there were the coats and the bags and the food and fire stuff and there was the tent and sleeping bag and pads, the stoves and-'

'Sam we're not going to be there that long, jeez who paid for this.' Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

'Uh Samuel West did.' Sam shrugged. 'And we are going to be up there for awhile Dean, the dog might not even show itself to us and we can't just keep hopping from here to West peak, it's too far.'

'But camping Sam, I hate camping.'

'Yeah well so do I and the fact that there is going to be snow up there, I aint too happy bout it either Dean, but you picked the gig not me.' Sam moaned, 'Are you going to open the door or wait till my arms drop off.'

'Your arms.' Dean smirked. Stepping back as Sam attempted to kick him with his freakishly long legs. 'Okay…uh I don't have the keys.'

Sam dropped the bags with a sigh and rummaged though his pockets; Dean sighed and started swinging the bag in his hands, letting it thump the door. Sam grumbled something and pulled the key from his back pocket and threw them to Dean who watched them hit the door then land on the ground. 'What was I meant to catch them with?' Dean asked, lifting the bags in his hands.

Sam laughed and picked the key up and inserted it in the lock, Dean kicked it open and threw the bags inside before throwing himself down on the bed. 'So when are we leaving.'

'Tomorrow morning, I have to do a bit more research.'

'So you still haven't found out what it actually is.' Dean frowned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the headboard.

'It's weird, I mean it doesn't follow the pattern that a normal black dog does, it's completely different, it doesn't sound like a demon, it follows patterns like a spirit, and it's not malevolent either, I mean not really.'

'Sam it kills people.'

'But it never attacks them does it, not really by itself.' Sam started pulling things from his duffel while he spoke. 'These people see it three times and the first time it just follows them , like it's protecting them, watching them, helping them, then the next time they see it, it's someone close to them that has an accident and then the third time they, well no one actually knows what happens, they're just found dead, I mean it makes no sense, is it a confused spirit or just some random creature, how do we kill it, will salt affect it or a normal gun, will we have to use silver bullets or iron rounds, or fire-'

'Rambling.' Dean said softly, watching as Sam started stuffing things into a large black backpack.

'What?' Sam said startled.

'Sam you're rambling, are you nervous.'

'No.' Sam laughed.

'Sam I've been your brother for what twenty three years now…' Dean smirked as Sam shook his head. 'I think I should be able to tell if you're worried about something.'

'It's nothing.' Sam pushed off the floor and sat back down on the computer, furiously tapping the keyboard.

Dean pulled himself off the bed and began rummaging though the bags, while Sam kept his eyes locked on the laptop.

'Sorry.'

Dean looked up from his curious rummaging and stared at Sam. 'For what.'

'Getting angry at you, being a bitch basically.'

'Huh.' Dean looked away. 'I shouldn't have fallen asleep.'

'Well I should have been more persistent.'

'Wouldn't have worked.' Dean cleared his throat; he smirked and leant against the bed.

'Yeah you are one stubborn ass.'

'Aren't we both.' Dean said, he pulled a map from one of the bags and spread it out on the bed. He traced his finger along the surface tracing the trails, finally coming to a stop on West peak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so that was chapter 3, I hope it was alright, it'll get better don't worry, well I hope it will, LOL, I will start writing chapter 4 and I hope it will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning, so keep any eye out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND THAT IT ISN'T TOO BORING SO FAR! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Thanks so much to:

MollieClark

Charmed1of2

Shywalk

October

Ephiny63

Pmsdevil01

Rachelly

Talon81

Pandora Jazz

Boleyn

Phx

Thru terry's eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging Hills

Chapter 4

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers spent the night discussing the black dog, discussing theories on the origin of the dog and its motives, bringing up a list of the deceased, Sam found that they all varied, in age, gender, race, even their sexuality, so there was not a specific type of person that the dog targeted. Even doing more research they couldn't figure out what the dog could be.

'We could research a bit more.' Sam called across, his eyes half closed as he stretched out on his bed.

'Sam we've been researching for hours.' Dean said from the other bed.

'But we have no idea what it is still; we'll be walking in blind.'

'Sam we'll take a bit of everything with us.'

'You still think it's a spirit don't you.' Sam turned his head to look at him.

'You don't.'

'Come on Dean, a spirit animal, that is killing people, it's ridiculous.'

'Well what about Fluffy.'

'Fluffy was a hamster and he didn't try and kill me…he just haunted my bedroom.'

Dean started laughing raucously. Sam sighed and threw his pillow at him, it was a heavy feather one and it landed with a thud on Dean's chest, causing him to suck air back in and start coughing.

'Get some sleep Dean.' Sam smirked pulling the covers over his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke to the wonderful aroma of black coffee, opening on eye he saw the coffee sitting waiting for him by his bed. Rising up on his elbow he reached out and picked up the coffee. He rubbed a hand across his face and looked around the room; the laptop was once again opened, Dean frowned and turned the clock back towards him. 'Eight, damn Sam you let me sleep in.' He stood up and took a sip of his coffee, the bathroom door was closed, but there was no sound of running water. He was about to call out when he heard the slamming of the impala's trunk and the motel door opened.

'Morning.' Sam stood at the end of the bed.

'How long have you been up?'

'Since about five, no half four.' Sam smiled.

'Sam you need more sleep than that, if we've got to climb this mountain I need you to be alert.' Dean mothered.

'I'm fine.' Sam shrugged. 'Now get ready, I want to reach Lake Merimere before dark.'

'Lake Merimere.'

'Yes it's at the summit of west peak, now come on.' Sam lifted up dean's duffel and threw it at him.

'Hey hey hey….watch the coffee Sam, it's still hot you know.'

Sam smirked. 'I want to be out of here by half past.'

Dean set the coffee back on the bedside cabinet and grabbing his bag, he shuffled to the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive had been quiet. Sam had driven them to the base of the mountain and alongside many other cars, whose owners were hiking up the mountain. Dean climbed from the car; he wore a thick dark blue and black parka, with navy gloves and scarf, which he was thankful for now as he realised how bitter it was becoming, Sam wore one similar but instead of blue it was a stone grey and his gloves and scarf were black. He wore a black beanie style hat that his hair peeked out from underneath.

'You know Sam you look like some punk assed seventeen year old with that freaking hat and your out of control mop.' Dean mumbled as he pulled the backpacks from the Impala's trunk.

'Yeah well it'll keep me warm; you should put on a hat or something.' Sam accepted the large back pack from Dean, grunting as the heavy weights pull his arms down.

'No way, I am not messing up my hair.'

'Yeah because it's so hard to redo.'

'Hey this style takes a lot of time.'

'Yeah waking up and brushing your hand through it is so hard.'

'Ha-ha, jeez Sam what did you pack.'

'That would be the weapons in your pack Deano old boy.'

'Old boy….dude I'm twenty seven. Seriously though, you expect me to lug this up a mountain.'

'I could take it.' Sam drops his bag and reached for Deans.

'I can do it.' Dean frowned slamming the trunk down, Sam laughed and hoisted his bag on his back and started walking up the trail, Dean patted the trunk of his car and grasping the straps of the bag followed after the younger Winchester.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam wait up would ya.'

Sam pauses and waits for Dean to catch up. 'So do you know where you're going?' He asks.

'Come on Dean have a little faith, I'm not going to drag you up a mountain and get lost.'

'Damn right.' Dean muttered, watching as Sam took a map from the bag's front pocket and handing it over to him. 'This shows the trails right.'

Sam nods. 'Right, this is the quickest route, but it's also the steepest, now there is this route, it's a lot easier, but it will take longer, probably twice as long as the other.'

'Quickest would be better for us, but safety….where does this supposed dog show itself.'

'West peak along that trail, though it isn't just west peak, it can wander the trail as it pleases, but the west peak is the main pinnacle of sightings.'

Dean nodded. 'You know we only have one chance at this.'

'I know, we don't want to have to see it twice, so we have to somehow make sure that we toast the bitch first time round.' Sam slipped on a patch of Ice, Dean without even looking at him, grabbed his arm and steadied him. 'Thanks….the problem is this dog shows itself to people, we won't just happen upon it and there's a possibility it might not even show itself to us.'

'I'm telling you Mick I saw it.'

'Whatever I didn't see anything.'

Sam and Dean turned their heads to see two men walking down towards them.

'Mick how could you not the damn dog followed me all the way up to the summit.'

'Well I didn't see it.'

'Do you think it could have been the dog, man I wish id taken my camera with me.'

'Karl, it was snowy and windy and cold, I didn't see much okay, now let it drop, you're giving me a headache.'

Sam looked to Dean as the men passed. 'Dean did you hear that.'

'Yeah cold windy and snow, fun fun.'

'The dog Dean.' Sam scowled.

Yeah of course I did Sam, what do you take me for.' Pulling the bag higher up his back he carried on. 'Sam, I'm so going to get ill from this.' Dean shook his feet.

'I told you to wear snow shoes but no, you wanted to wear your boots, stop being a baby.'

'Well come on Sam, I mean it didn't look like there was much up here.'

'That's because we're near the bottom, it'll get thicker the higher we get.'

Dean slapped Sam upside the head and laughing he scooped up a handful of snow and forming it in his hands, launched the small white ball at Sam, before it hit him Sam ducked an d the ball hit the rock in front of his brother and before he could get annoyed at his miss a icy slop of snow hit him in the face.

'Sam!' Dean wiped the snow from his face.

'It slipped, honest.' Sam chuckled and carried on up the trail, stumbling as three snowballs hit him consecutively on the back of the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for at least an hour and a half, the trail became thick with snow and the brother's wrapped their coats tighter around them.

'Sam we have to stop soon, I'm beat.'

'Okay a little further Dean and then we'll rest, we're making good time.'

'Sam look just stop now, you're tired too.'

'I know, but there's a sheltered point along here I can see it.' Sam looked up at the sky. 'It'll shelter us from the wind.'

Dean sighed, not entirely happy, but agreed none the less. While he walked he leant over the side of the trail they were walking, all he could see was snow all over the place, it was as if someone had just spread a mountain over the hills beside them.

'You know, maybe we should back up a bit, I don't like being so close to the edge.' Dean mumbled.

'Is Dean scared he may-' Sam was cut off as his foot hit a patch of soft snow and it gave way underneath his foot. Dean ran forward, but his hands closed on thin air as Sam's body went down as the snow beneath his feet shifted.

'SAM!' Dean fell to his knees watching as Sam slid down the side, vanishing in a cloud of snow. 'SAM!' His frantic voice echoed around him, bouncing off the still of the mountain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Something had to happen! Come on, this is me LOL. Soft snow, what a bitch it can be. Well anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, I'm so sorry its up late, FF wouldn't let me post, stupid site. I hope it wasn't too jumpy, but if I didn't do time jumps it would take forever to get them places LOL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh and ive caught up on an even chap so hopefully tomorrow youll have two chapters!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T DISSAPOINT AND THAT YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE STORY! THANKS EVERYONE AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Hanging Hills

Chapter 5

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SAM!' Dean stepped away from the edge as more snow crumbled away, Dean was now fighting to keep himself calm as still recievec no answer from his youner brother. Dean ran a hand over his face and peered back over the edge, he couldn't see Sam. 'SAMMY! ANSWER ME GODDAM IT I AM NOT TELLING DAD HIS YOUNGEST FELL OFF A MOUNTAIN!' He listened and hoped for a reply, but he got none. 'SAMMY!'

He couldn't risk climbing down, he knew it was unstable; the snow fell in clumps as the wind tore it from the side of the hill. He could feel the loose snow shift under him. Lifting his head he caught sight of something glinting. And he hurriedly pulled the map from his pocket. 'Please, come on. Just give me this…please.' He opened it up and pointed to the area on the map labelled Lake Merimere, he traced a gloved finger across the trail and then found another leading from Lake Merimere to a trail below them. He only prayed Sam had stopped on that trail and hadn't carried on over the edge of that, because there was nothing beyond that one, just rocks and a long drop. He leaned back over the edge. 'SAM IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' Scrabbling back onto his feet he ran as fast as the thickening snow would allow, he was tempted to throw the pack, but knew he needed everything inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled his face from the ice cold mush that was slowly numbing it; he looked up and couldn't see anything but grey outline and snow, lots of snow. 'Well done Sam that has officially earned you a punch from Dean…argh!' Sam's attempt to stand failed as his ankle burned and pain shot up his leg. Sitting down with a hiss he pulled his shoe off and rolled up his trousers, he ran a hand up his leg and around his ankle. 'Be thankful it's only a sprain.' He spoke out loud as he tugged down his trousers and painfully yanked his shoe over his swelling limb. The snow had cushioned his fall, so his only injuries were the swollen ankle and what felt like a bruise to the area just above his left eye, which he must have hit on something as he fell

'DEAN!' He covered his head as his yell triggered some of the snow above him to show down on him. 'Great, just great.' He placed a hand on some rocks beside him and pushed himself up with a pained shout, the backpack shifted and he cried out as he had to put weight on his foot. He looked around him and sighted the steep drop to his left and he swallowed and tried stepping back, only resulting in the limb to give way and he fell with a soft thud into the snow, a grimace on his face as he landed awkwardly.

'Dammit!' Sam snapped shrugging off the bag he pushed himself up. But he needed the bag, he looked down at it and regretfully he lifted it up, gritting against the pain as he put extra weight on his foot and then very slowly and painfully began walking towards the glittering he could make out to be Lake Merimere a little way away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was breathing hard now, every breath out was revealed in little white clouds that hovered a mere second before disappearing, his shoulders ached and his ribs burned, it was all uphill and the extra pressure and the added layer of snow wasn't helping. He looked behind him, wondering if he should go back and just shimmy down the hill to get to Sam.

Going against it he carried on his torturous pace, desperate to reach the frozen lake. 'How do people find this fun…fucking people must be possessed or something….this is not fun!' He grumbled out loud.

Dean slipped on a patch of ice and slid down a short embankment landing with a soft thump in a large patch of snow. 'Great, not that I wasn't wet enough already.' Getting back on his feet he walks towards the lake, his eyes drifting up towards the summit of West peak above him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little brown eyes followed Dean as he moved closer, a black tail wagged ecstatically at the thought of company. Leaping from his little grey rocks at the base of the summit he trotted over the snow never leaving a single print as he moved across it. With head held high and pink tongue hanging from its mouth in a comical gesture, the dog, which resembled that of a black Labrador mix, followed happily as Dean headed down a new trail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hoisted the bag further up his bag in an effort to relieve the strain on his shoulders, but it was to no avail, they still ached and his side still burned. 'SAMMY!' He cupped his hands around his mouth and called for his brother.

'SAM YOU OUT THERE!' Dean called. 'ANSWER ME!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam limped painfully along the trail, if he knew Dean he would have found a way to reach him and he knew, because Dean hadn't come flying down the hill, that he had probably checked the map and found out that there was another trail.

'DEAN!'

He waited a moment but received no reply. He put his foot down and the ankle screamed at him as pain shot up his leg and he fell against the snow covered rocky wall beside him, he gritted his teeth and looked around for something to help him. His eyes fell on the branches of a tree that jutted out form the rock face. Reaching up he griped the end of a thick branch in his hands and despite his foot he pushed as much weight against hit as he possibly could.

The loud crack echoed over the mountain and Sam threw himself down as some snow shifted from above him, the snow rolled past and over the edge, threatening to take him with it. He locked his arms around the small trunk, holding on tight to his new found walking pole at the same time.

The rumbles soon died and gritting his teeth and using the stick he pushed himself back onto his feet and carried on his painful march to Lake Merimere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean heard movement and out of the corner of his eye and he saw something black following him, whirling around quickly he met eye to eye with a medium sized mongrel, the little black dog sat down and wagged its tail. Dean watched it and laughed nervously. Frowning he looked around for the owner of the mutt.

'Shoo.' He waved his hands at the little dog; it turned its head to one side and wagged its tail.

The dog was quite long in the body, with a rudder like tail, similar to that of a Labrador, it stood a little higher than a spaniel and it had a slightly pointed muzzle but had the broadness of a Labrador along the top of its head. It's black coat was sprinkled ever so lightly with snow and it's expressive brown eyes watched Dean adoringly.

Dean ignored the dog and carried on walking, but after ten minutes he could still feel it following him and he turned sharply. 'GO!' He clapped his hand, but the dog again just wagged its tail and carried on following the oldest Winchester.

'Look mutt…go back to your damn own…oh shit!' He looked down at the snow beneath the dog, it hadn't left any prints. 'You're the fucking dog…dumpy little shit…oh crap.' As Dean threw his pack of and pulled out the shotgun, the little dog remained where it was and throwing back its head it opened its jaws and barked a silent bark. Dean fired a shotgun at it and it hit the dog in the side. It gave a pained yelp and cowered, its tail dropping in between its hind legs.

Dean reached under his coat for his pistol, his gaze left the dog for a second, and when he lifted his head up ready to shoot the dog was gone. Dean ran a hand through his hair, the fabric of the gun making his hair go slightly static. 'Oh fuck.' He let the gun swing loosely in his hand.

A soft crunch of snow behind him caused him to turn and he fired off the gun. 'DEAN!' The bullet missed Sam's cheek by a mere centimetre, hitting the rock beside his brother, a rock shard split from the rock striking Sam next to his eye. 'Shit!' Sam reached for his eye and the stick fell away from his hand, his ankle buckled and he cried out as he fell down.

Dean dropped the gun, eyes wide he ran towards his younger brother, dropping down in front of him in the snow. 'Sam…shit did I hit you.'

'No.' Sam winced as Dean prodded at the small cut that had joined the rapidly growing bruise.

'Sorry I thought you were that damn dog again.'

'What do you mean again?' Sam demanded. Dean turned his gaze to something else. 'DEAN!'

'Fine, okay I let my guard down, there was this mutt, looked like a lab or something, I didn't think it was the black dog, I thought it would be like a huge Great Dane or something you know somehting ominous not a little dinky thing like that. It wasn't until I noticed that it was leaving any prints…What.'

You do know you're going to have to go back now.'

'What why.'

'Dean you can't see that dog again, one for joy, two for sorrow...three...'

'Joy, I found you, sorrow….shit, Sam. I tried shooting the damn thing, I hit it directly with rock salt, and it just yelped and ran.' Dean said, Sam could tell how frustrated Dean was and sighed.

'So it's not a spirit...' Sam ran a hand over his face, hissing as it hit the bruise. 'Help me up.'

'Are you okay, apart from that.' Dean pointed to the bruise and cut.

'Sprained my ankle.' Sam hissed as Dean lifted him up and his foot hit the ground.

'Can you walk?'

'Barely.' Sam snapped.

'Here, put your arm around me.' Dean lifted Sam's arm around his neck and wrapped his other arm around his waist. 'Just hop, lean most of your weight against me.'

'Dean, if I lean all my weight against you, you might-'

'Just do it Sam.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh for all my regular readers, that must have been a shock, Dean seeing the dog instead of Sam, am I finally leaving Sammy alone….PFFT yeah right, you know how it goes one for Joy two for SORROW LOL, the next chapter should be up tonight, and I promised two chapters so I will stay up all night if I have to, to make sure you get that second chapter. Next chapter will be a little calmer again, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this one and will keep an eye out for my next chapter.

THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS AND ESPECIALLY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS MAN I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU MAKE THE WRITING WORTHWHILE! PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

P.S if you research hanging hills there is a picture someone took of the supposed dog, creepily it looks like my dogs sister, who is a lab collie mix…..creepy!


	6. Chapter 6

Hanging Hills

Chapter 6

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat Sam on the ground against a group of boulders beside Lake Merimere; the vast lake looked so serene with the ice frozen over the surface, the glittering sun giving it a crystal like appearance. Sam's gaze moved across it and he forgot briefly about the pain lancing through his ankle, well that was until Dean touched it. Hissing he yanked it away, but Dean's hands grabbed for it, one hand on the ankle one on his knee, like a comfort slash restrained hold on him.

'Sorry Sam.' Dean mumbled as he pushed his brother's trousers up and gently pulled off Sam's shoe, which wasn't easy, his foot was that swollen, that his boot was basically stuck to his foot.

'Dean stop! Leave it.' Sam reached for Dean's hand, but Dean lifted his head and gave Sam that; I know best, I'm the big brother what I say goes Look.

'Sam I need to get the swelling down.'

Sam winced as Dean pulled on the shoe; he bit his lip as the shoe was finally pulled off. 'It's not broken.' Sam said before Dean could touch it.

'Yeah well I want confirmation.'

'Well I'm confirming…Argh dammit.' Sam gripped Dean's hand and tried pushing it from his ankle, but Dean kept his hand there.

'Sam can you just let me assess your ankle.' Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pushed it back. 'Just give me this okay.'

Sam reluctantly nodded and let Dean test his ankle; he was really biting down on his lip as Dean began moving his hand over the swollen area. 'I can't feel anything, but it is really swollen, so it's hard to tell, wriggle your toes.'

Sam sighed and wriggled them. 'Thank you.' Dean stood up and pulled the backpack from Sam's back and opened it.

'What are you doing?'

'I need to get the swelling down, and I need ice.' Dean said pulling a tee from the bag. 'Stay here.' Dean pushed up and jogged to the lake.

'Like I can go anywhere.' Sam mumbled, reaching down he tenderly ran a hand along his ankle. 'I hate hiking.' He mumbled quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stood at the edge of the lake and kicked at the ice, until it began to crack. 'Thick bastard, come on, break.' Dean slammed the heel of his boot on the ice until the crack turned to splinters and the ice broke apart. Smirking he pulled the thick ice from the water, shivering as the icy water seeped through his gloves, laying the tee on the ground he placed the ice inside it and then wrapped the material around it, making a small ice bag.

'That should work.' Dean smiled as he tested the coldness through the tee. Standing up he looked around the area and made sure he couldn't see any dangers and he strolled back over to Sam.

'You okay.' He crouched in front of his sibling and he placed the tee to one side, while he grabbed Sam's sock and pulled it off the limb, which was almost double its normal size. 'This is going to be cold.' Sam placed the tee on his brother's ankle.

Sam gasped and lurched up as the cold shocked him. 'Shit Dean…you couldn't have used snow.'

'Melts too quickly, you know that.' Dean said, keeping one hand on the makeshift ice bag, while assessing Sam's face with the other.

'You should have been a nurse.' Sam joked, wincing as Dean's grip on his chin tightened and his brother smirked.

'I don't think it's that bad.' Dean said. 'How's the ankle feel now.'

'Numb.' Sam mumbled. 'You know you're not meant to-'

'To ice for too long I know, Sam jeez I've been icing your booboos since you were five, I'm a pro at fixing you up now.'

Sam laughs and shakes his head. Dean notices him shivering. 'Are you cold?'

'Well I'm soaked, so yeah.'

Dean frowns and starts clearing away the snow. Making a bare patch on the grass beneath them.

'What are you doing?'

'Making a fire, I'm going to go see if there's any branches and stuff around.'

'Not that they'll do much good, being wet and all.' Sam moaned, wincing as he moved his ankle.

'Stay still.'

'Can I take the ice off now?' Sam said reaching for the cold tee.

'Not yet, don't be such a child.' Dean smacked a hand away. 'You do know if the swelling doesn't go down or it feels even the slightest bit weird, I'm dragging your ass off this mountain and driving you tot the hospital.'

'Yeah whatever, just go and watch out for the dog!'

'You too, salt don't work, keep a pistol on you while I'm not here.' Dean calls as he walks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean returned moments later with an armful of sticks and rocks, sitting in front of Sam he starts making and building himself a small fire. Sam watched Dean intrigued as all of Dean's concentration was focused on this one job, he could see his brother's tongue peeking through his lips as he reached for his lighter and attempted to light the small built up mound of sticks and also pieces of paper ripped from the back of Dad's journal.

Finally after five minutes of cursing, blowing and poking a small flame leapt up. 'There.' Dean sat next to Sam and pulled the ice from his leg, the swelling had gone down considerably, but it was still swollen a lot more that Dean would have liked. Again he ran his hand over it, softly apologising as Sam flinched and tensed under the pain as Dean lifted it and moved it gently, he pulled out some bandages from the backpack.

'Sorry Sam.' Dean murmured as he tightly wrapped the ankle.

'S'okay.' Sam said, Dean could see Sam's lip beginning to bleed as he bit down hard on it.

'I think it'll be okay, we'll check it in the morning.'

'We're not carrying on.'

Hello you can't walk and it's starting to get dark. Oh here.' Dean held out a small flask of water and two little white pills.

'You okay putting up the tent.' Sam took the painkillers from his brother.

'Of course, I'm not an invalid.' Dean patted Sam on his good leg and stood up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came fairly quickly; the small glow of the fire was the only thing that provided the brothers with light.

Sam was lying on his back in the snow. He heard the snow crunching and didn't move as Dean stepped over him, bending over him with a wide grin. 'What ya doing Sam, you've been sat like that for nearly half hour, you're ankle still hurting, I can't give you anymore painkillers though.'

'It's not that. I'm looking at the stars.' Sam said simply and Dean lifted his head to look at the many dots that were littered over the velvety purple sky.

'Wow that's a lot of stars.' Dean lay down beside him and put his hands behind his head.

'You don't really see them in cities, light pollution and everything. Jess and me stayed out in the woods one night, camping with her folks, she pointed out all this constellations to me, can't seem to find them now.' Sam said solemnly.

'Yeah well I'm not into astronomy Sam, so don't look at me.'

Sam smirked.

'Want to tell scary stories around the camp fire.' Dean joked.

Sam laughed. 'Our whole life is one scary story.'

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. 'That's not entirely true.'

'Oh come on Dean, I could write a book on our life and it would probably be best seller in the horror section actually scratch that I could write hundreds of books.'

'Or a TV show.' Dean smirked turning his head to look at Sam. 'Now there's something to think about after retirement.'

Sam laughed bitterly. 'Retirement….Dean you won't retire, you know the only way you and Dad are going to leave this way of life, is if it kills you.' Sam pushed himself up and using the rocks behind managed to get himself standing.

'Hey now wait a minute.' Dean sat up sharply.

Sam sighed and turned to face him. 'What.'

Dean couldn't make out Sam's expression in the dim lighting. 'Sam that's not going to happen….'

'I'm going to bed.' Sam said climbing into the tent, he unzipped his parka and kicked off his last shoe, before tugging himself into his sleeping bag, he could hear Dean moving around and the crackling as Dean poked at the fire, sighing he stared up at the top of the tent, until his eyes grew weary and he fell into the darkness that was sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay there was that chapter I promised, told you it would be a little calmer, but it won't stay like that forever, my regulars know that, because they know me so well LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am home tomorrow, no work YAY! So you will get another two chapters tomorrow I promise!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DOES! BECAUSE YOU GUYS GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE BECAUSE WITHOUT READERS THERE IS NO STORY! SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Hanging Hills

Chapter 7

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lifted his head from the ground, for a moment he forgot where he was and stood up quickly, his head hit the roof of the tent and a shooting pain through his ankle caused him to cry out and fall back down onto his knees. Wincing he bought his leg around and ran a hand over his ankle, it was still swollen, but it was not as swollen as it had been the day before, he pulled the wrap off and winced his ankle and the main part of his foot were now also a lovely shade of purple and blue and it throbbed persistently.

Sam looked to the empty space beside him and saw Dean's sleeping bag was rolled into a rough ball and was set to one side. 'Dean?' He called out. He pulled himself to the entrance, but was unable to put too much pressure on his foot, every time it touched the ground he had to bite back a cry.

As he reached the tent entrance he reached for his boots and his socks and painfully pulled them on. He grabbed his parka and was halfway through putting it on when he saw two boots move into his vision.

'Take your shoe off Sam; I need to put ice on that ankle.'

'We did that yesterday and besides its fine.'

'Okay then walk.' Dean stood back.

Sam glared at him and then turned away. 'No.'

'Exactly.' Dean held out a hand and helped Sam to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his brother's waist and putting Sam's arm over his shoulder, he led him over to a clump of rocks and sat Sam down. He whistled as he pulled Sam shoe off and inspected the bruises. 'I'm going to take you to the hospital.'

'For a sprain!' Sam snapped.

'Sam it looks really bad and you still can't put any pressure on it, I think you could have a fracture.'

'No, I don't think so….argh!'

Dean removed his hand from Sam's foot and looked up at him. 'You should be resting this, keeping it elevated, icing it regularly, I need to take you back to the motel, and then I'll come back and shoot the bitch.'

'No, you can't Dean you've seen it once already, I have to do this.'

'How Sam…how in the hell are you going to do it when you can't even stand!'

'I can.' Sam put his hands on the rocks and pushed himself up; Dean stepped back, but had his hands out in front of him. Sam winced and made two steps before his ankle gave out and Dean had to catch him. Angry he pushed Dean off him and let himself fall onto the snow.

'Sam.' Dean reached to help him up, but he was pushed back again. 'Dammit will you let me help you.'

'No, I can do it.'

'Why won't you admit you need my help?'

'Cause I don't need your help.' Sam hissed. 'Go pack our things.'

'Sam you can't-'

'Now Dean!'

Dean pushed away from him. 'Fine you sit there.' He threw a bottle of water at Sam's feet and left him to pack their stuff.

Sam looked down at the water and reached for it, he unscrewed the cap and lifted it to his lips taking several long gulps before putting it down on the ground; Dean turned and watched Sam wince as he pulled his shoe back on and then proceeded to pull himself back onto the rock. He sighed and began throwing things in the bags, momentarily pausing as he heard Sam cry out and he turned to find his brother sitting back down inn the snow, another failed attempt at standing.

He shook his head and started pulling the poles form the tent, twice more Sam tried to stand and though he didn't yell out those times, Dean still heard his brothers' frustrated sighs and mumbling.

'Okay, Sam are you going to let me take you back now.' Dean asked, coming back over to stand by Sam, who was in the middle of pulling himself into a stand, arms on the rock using it to keep him on his feet.

'I'm fine Dean.'

Dean sighed and pushed Sam's arm from the rock, without the rock to balance him he fell like a ton of bricks and this time Dean flinched as Sam's body arched from the pain in his foot.

'You are such an ass.' Sam hissed, placing a hand on his foot.

'And you're stubborn, here.' He held out a hand. 'Come on.'

Sam looked at the hand like it was poison, Dean stared at him and with a defeated sigh he gripped Dean's hand and allowed him to pull him up.

'Pass up my pack then.' Sam said, nodding down at the bag.

Dean helped him put it on his back. 'So we're heading back then.'

'Do I have a choice?' Dean looked down at Sam as he spoke and he thought for a moment, before answering his brother.

'No.'

Well then I guess we have to…hey what time did you go to bed, because I didn't hear you go in or out the tent.'

'Uh late.' Dean told him, as he started leading Sam back to the hill they had come down off. Dean saw Sam look back over his shoulders at West peak. 'We'll be back.'

'I just hope that dog doesn't' show itself to anyone till we can waste it….man I should look where I step.'

'Sam you didn't know the snow would give way.' Dean slipped and both brothers went down hard. 'Fuck!' Dean heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. 'Sorry Sam.'

'It's okay….look why don't you go up the path a little way and see if you can find anyone, you can't carry me off this mountain.'

Dean thought for a moment, before getting back on his feet and pulling Sam up with him. Then wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and repositioning Sam's arm over his neck he started walking. Sam winced and tried to put more pressure on his foot to try and relieve pressure on Dean.

'Sam don't, you'll only make that leg of yours worse.'

Sam sighed. 'Dean I can't lean all my weight on you.'

'We'll cope.' Dean adjusted Sam's weight against him and together the two managed to reach the top of the hill and start the slow and painstaking journey back towards the Impala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were about ten minutes away from Lake Merimere when Dean had to stop, Sam slumped to the ground and Dean leant against the cold rock wall behind him. 'Wait a minute.'

'Dean go and get some help, it's….'

'Sam?' Dean saw the look of pure horror on his brother's face and watched as Sam struggled to stand while pulling something from his waistband, from beneath his thick parka. 'Sam?'

'Don't turn around.' Sam whispered, raising the pistol.

Dean couldn't help it, it was as if someone was forcibly turning his body, it was pure instinct, someone says not to, and you have to.

On turning he stepped back as his saw the little black dog, with pink tongue hanging from its jaws, little ears pricked and alert, rudder like tail thumping at the snow, yet not marking it, like its paws which seemed to hover above the snow rather than stand on it.

Dean reached for his own gun, lowering his back pack on the ground very slowly; he stepped in front of Sam who was still trying to stand on his injured foot and pointed his pistol at the dog. The dog did one of its soundless barks and looked upwards, Dean fired a shot, which hit the top of the dog's back, and it yelped and cowered on the snow.

'DEAN!'

Dean looked up as his brother yelled and a loud rumble echoed through the mountain, there was a large crack, which reverberated through the air, a noise similar to that of a gun being fired.

Dean turned away from the dog and reached for Sam, trying to pull him up. 'DEAN SHOOT THE DOG!'

Dean ignored him and tried desperately to get Sam on his feet as a large chunk of the mountain and a ton of snow slid in there direction. 'Come on Sam!'

'Dean run!' Sam's voice shook with fear as the rush and rumble of the avalanche headed towards them. 'That's twice Dean, it's too late, you have to get away from me.'

'Sammy! I'm not leaving you.' Dean refused to let his brother go, as the snow hit them, knocking Dean from his feet instead of letting go of Sam, as many people would be forced to do, and being pushed to the side out of the path of the snow as intentioned, he kept a tight grip on his brother and let the snow and rocks take him over the edge with him.

The little black dog wagged it's tail and watched the snow pass, before simply vanishing from sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I hope that was a good enough chapter, I couldn't resist it, let's push em off the side of the mountain MWAHAHA, Dean's seen the dog twice now, and Sam's seen it once….oh the joy of writing this fic LOL. Anyway it is nearly eleven here and I have work tomorrow, but I am going to force myself to get that second chapter written for you, even if it's short I will get one up! So keep an eye out my dears.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWER SO FAR AND PLEASE PLEASE KEEP EM COMING! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND IF YOU LOVE MY STORY YOU'LL REVIEW….OR ELSE…..KIDDING, I WOULD NEVER THREATEN YOU! BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH!


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging Hills

Chapter 8

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt Sam's arm slip from his grasp and he yelled out frantically for his brother, but the snow muffled his cries. He hit something hard and he felt excruciating pain in his shoulder. White filled his vision as the snow threw him down and covered him. After what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds the snow stopped it's shift and Dean rolled to a stop, breathing hard he tried pushing himself up, but his shoulder protested and he cried out, snow had buried his lower half, blood has sealed one of his eyes closed and he lifted his good arm to wipe the blood from a large gash over his eye.

Shivering against the cold that now penetrated him he sat up and looked around. The avalanche had pushed him down the steep hill and onto what looked like the trail he had first met the black dog, he was lucky really, the snow had pushed him out of the main shift and he had rolled to safety, he hadn't gone over the steeper drop at the edge of this trail.

Panic suddenly gripped him as he sighted the two packs buried in a mound of snow. 'Sam.' _Two for sorrow. _The words played in his head like a broken record and breathing heavily he struggled to his feet and scanned the heavy snow in front of him, Sam could be buried beneath it or worse. Dean turned his head to look at the drop beside him. 'Oh god, why didn't I listen….SAM!' He gripped his bad arm with his good and moved to the mound of snow in front of him. He scanned the pile for anything, a hand a piece of clothing, anything. 'SAM!' He didn't know where to start.

He gripped his hair with his one hand and gave a moan and turned in a circle, his gaze moved around to the drop beside him and taking a deep breath he approached it, leaning over the edge he saw nothing at first, but then a piece of colour caught his attention, his breath hitched in his throat as he sighted Sam's form sprawled on a jutting ledge about half way down, snow covered most of his body and he could see red stains around him. Sam wasn't moving. 'SAM!' He looked for any way down, but it was an almost straight drop and with a useless arm he wouldn't be able to climb down.

'SAM I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ME!' Dean hissed as pain rolled down his arm, as he shifted position. 'Sammy please.' He said quieter. He needed a sign anything to know if Sam was still breathing, that his Sammy was still with him.

'SAM!'

He knew his shoulder was dislocated and he knew that there was no way he would be able to push it back in by himself. He blinked back tears of frustration and looked around. His gaze landed on the packs and he pulled them from the snow and with his one hand began pulling open the pockets, he needed something to get help or to get down to Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand enclosed around something metal and small and pulling it out he opened his palm to find a small mountaineers whistle. He ran back to the edge. 'SAM!' There was no way he was going to leave his brother now. Putting the whistle to his lips he blew hard. The sound was piercing and loud, louder than he expected and he cringed himself, he pulled it from between his teeth and prayed somebody would be near by, that someone would be able to help him and Sam. He blew it again and waited a minute or so.

'SAM CAN YOU MOVE FOR ME! Anything.' He said the last bit quieter.

He bit his lip as he saw the red stain behind Sam's head growing larger and he breathed a sigh of temporary relief, bleeding meant he was alive, though where the blood was coming from unnerved Dean even more.

'SAM!'

'Dammit.' He hissed, grabbing at his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'HEY!' A woman's voice yelled out from behind him.

Dean turned and looked up at the three figures on the ridge above him. Dean stood up hopefully.

'YOU ALRIGHT!' A guy called.

'MY BROTHER FELL!' Dean called, hugging his arm closer to his body. Dean watched them as they started walking towards Lake Merimere and he hoped they were coming to help him out.

'It's okay Sam, helps on the way….good thing you're always prepared.' He said quietly, watching his brother's still figure.

The three people came running towards him, nearly ten painfully long minutes after he had first seen them. Two guys and a girl. The girl pulled sunglasses from her face to reveal sea green eyes beneath her dark hair. 'What happened?' She asked breathlessly, it was obvious they had been running.

'Avalanche took us over.'

The tallest guy pushed his hands through his dark hair and deposited his bag on the snow. 'Damien.' He nodded. 'This is Jason and my sister Tobes.'

'Dean, my brother Sam...' He turned and peered back over the edge,

'Holy shit.' Tobes mumbled. She looked up at her brother.

'He's been unconscious the whole time.' Dean stated. 'I couldn't climb down, my arm is dislocated.' Dean saw Damien nod at Jason.

'I can set that.' Jason told him.

'You can.'

'Army medic.'

'You look a bit young,'

'I'm twenty five.' Jason, approached, dumping his bag on the floor and putting the blue tinted sunglasses he wore in his jacket pocket revealing hazel eyes similar to that of Sam, he wrapped a hand around Dean's wrist and the other near the shoulder. 'Ready.' Dean nodded and gritted his teeth. Jason manoeuvred the arm slightly, Dean scrunched his eyes tight, most of the pain had dulled off, but the moving of the limb bought it back, Jason made sure the limb was straight before pushing it upwards, not too hard, but not soft enough to get nothing from the movement, Dean hissed as the shoulder clicked and he felt it roll back into it's socket.

'Wow not even a scream.' Damien murmured. 'When Tobes dislocated her shoulder a year ago, you should have heard her scream.'

'HEY YOU ALRIGHT!'

Tobes's yell caused everyone to turn and Dean would have run to the edge if Jason hadn't grabbed him. 'Wait I need to immobilize your arm.'

'Not now, my brother.' Dean pushed him away and ran to the edge; his arm ached persistently as he leaned on it.

'What happened?' Dean demanded.

'I think he moved.' Tobes said. 'Damien get the rope and harnesses.' Tobes waved her hand at him.

'What are you doing?' Dean asked, eyes moving from Sam to look at the girl beside him.

She pushed her sunglasses back on her face and straightened up. She caught the black harness and began slipping into it, tightening the straps securely just above the hips. 'I'm going down there.' She rolled her eyes as her brother tightened the strap and threaded it back through the buckle.

'I'm coming with you.' Dean demanded.

'What? Have you actually climbed down the side of a mountain before?' She peered over her glasses to assess his jeans and boots. 'You came unprepared, is that why you brother is lying a good twenty feet down a mountain.'

'You little-' Damien grabbed Dean before he could lunge at the cocky woman.

'Hey calm it little man.'

Dean eyed Damien with cold eyes and Damien, who was easily four, five inches taller than Dean, backed off. 'Ever scaled a mountain before.' Dean turned as Jason spoke, a harness hanging from his hand and outstretched towards Dean.

'No, but you'd better teach me real quick, because I have to get to my brother.'

Tobes exchanged glances with her brother and friend and they all nodded. 'If you insist.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lesson was brief, but there was no time for a long lesson, Sam needed help and soon, Tobes's bag had a special compartment that detached and made it into a small pack, retrieving the strong nylon rope Dean watched as Tobes made a complicated knot onto her harness and fed the line to her brother who found something to secure it to, then she proceeded to tie the complicated knot onto Dean's harness.

'Ready.' She moved to the edge of the mountain and tested the rope before loosening it and she leapt from the edge, confidently feeding the rope through her fingers as she abseiled down.

Dean smirked and once given the go ahead, he didn't even hesitate to step off the edge and abseil towards his younger brother, who was lying prone below him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **HOLD ON SAM THEY'RE COMING! I added some characters that I thought were needed, they won't be here too long, but I thought Dean needed some help. LOL I bet you can probably recognise a character though she's the same, she's different…I have a persistent Sammy loving friend, how could I deny LOL. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and now I'm off to bed…BUT…I expect to wake tomorrow and find an inbox full of lovely reviews (hint hint) LOL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

THANK YOU AS ALWAYS TO MY BEAUTIFUL AND OH SO LOVED REVIEWERS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! THEY'RE VERY APPRECIATED! LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hanging Hills

Chapter 9

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes was the first to hit ground, pushing her sunglasses up she rested them on the top of her head, effectively keeping her hair out of the way at the same time, she loosened her rope and crouched next to Sam. Dean hit the ground with a heavy thump and he threw himself next to Sam, pushing Tobes out the way.

'Sammy.' Dean reached out and pushed the hair from Sam's face so he could see it. He bit his lip at the long gash that wound itself from his temple down towards his cheek, blood bubbled from it steadily and Dean pressed his gloved hand against it, concerned when the pressure did nothing to rouse Sam.

'Don't move him just yet.' Tobes ordered, she had seen that Dean was about to pull him up and she wanted to make sure moving wouldn't cause more damage.

'But…' Dean knew she was right and instead moved his hand down so it was positioned over his brother's wrist and he could feel his steady pulse beating through the fabric of his gloves.

He watched protectively as Tobes checked Sam's arms and legs, she stopped at his ankle and raised an eyebrow, she could obviously tell that it was not a fresh injury, Tobes very carefully moved Sam onto his back and unzipping his parka she ran a hand over his ribs.

'Sure you're not doing anything more sweetheart.' Dean mocked.

Tobes' head shot round and she glared at him. Dean shook his head adn broke his gaze from hers, letting her carry on, and pulling off his blood soaked glove he placed a cold hand on Sam's forehead, there was no heat, so that meant no sign of a fever, that was one relief in itself.

'Okay, I think he has cracked a few ribs, some cuts and bruises, his ankle is sprained, but you knew that, he's broken two of his fingers, but apart from that there are not other injuries, which is a freaking miracle, but he still hasn't woken and I'm worried about the severity of his concussion.' Tobes stated, she tapped Sam's face gently trying to rouse him. 'What was his name again?'

'Sam….it's Sam.' Dean said softly, tightening his grip on Sam's wrist. 'Sam can you hear me.' Sam remained motionless.

Tobes fisted her hand she rubbed her knuckles vigorously on Sam's sternum trying to elicit a reaction, Dean's heart leapt as Sam's fingers twitched and he tried weakly to lift his hand.

'Sam.' Dean moved closer to his brother and put a hand on his cheek, rubbing blood away from Sam's face with his thumb and then turning Sam's head so it was looking up at him. Hazel eyes flickered open but only for a second, before Sam's eyes closed again. 'Come on little brother, I wnana see those pretty eyes.' Dean joked, Sam's eyes opened slowly and he cried out as pain rushed through him.

'It's okay Sam….It's okay.' Dean reassured as he saw the confusion in his brother's eyes as they darted from side to side, trying to understand what was happening.

'Dean.' Sam's voice was more like a breathe of wind.

'It's okay.' Dean reassured as Sam tried to sit up. Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

'Are….you kay.' Sam mumbled accepting the push and closing his eyes.

'Of course I am….hey open those eyes Sam.'

Tobes shifted forward and signalled to her brother and friend above them. Sam turned his head, his eyes closing as he did. 'Hurts….what happened.'

'Avalanche took us over.'

Oh…..what happened?' Sam said again, his voice still weak.

'I just told you Sam.' Dean said worried, his green eyes turned to look at Tobes who smiled softly.

'Don't member.'

Dean bit his lip. 'Avalanche Sammy.'

Tobes pulled off her backpack and handed Dean a small red bag. 'Tape his ribs and patch the cut on his head.' She said. 'There's antiseptic wipes in there and…oh….here's some water as well, get him to drink some.'

Dean nodded and helped Sam lean against him; Sam winced and rolled his head. 'Dean….where….am I.'

Dean frowned; he didn't like Sam's tone. 'Sam...'

'Hurts…wanna sleep.' Dean jostled him as he closed his eyes.

'Not just yet Sam.' Dean held the bottle he'd been given to Sam's lips and let him take a few small sips, before pulling it away. Sam turned to him and mumbled something.

'We need to get him to a hospital.' Dean said as Sam tried to reach for his head, but he missed it and his arm just fell back down in a jerky movement.

'DAMIEN! JAY!' Tobes yelled. Sam winced and she apologised quietly.

'Who….are you.' Sam's hazel eyes stared accusingly at her.He gritted his teeth as Dean started taping up his ribs.

'Tobes.' She sat forward and rubbed Sam's hand, he looked down at it.

Sam sat for a minute and then narrowed his eyes. 'Who are you?' He asked again.

'Is this normal.' Dean asked as he wiped at the large gash on his brother's forehead. The sight of the blood made his stomach churn and the smell alone seemed to torture him. He felt Sam gasp as he tried to move his leg, his ankle still bothering him. Sam moaned as the antiseptic stang, but did nothing more to stop the sensation.

'Memory loss is common in sever head injuries.' Tobes reassured. 'Sam.' Sam turned to look at her, squinting his eyes as he did. 'Sam can you see alright.'

'Yes.' Sam snapped, trying to rub at his face, but again his hand seemed out of his control and he let it win and lay back down. Dean shook his head at Tobes and mouthed the words, he's lying, he could always tell when Sam was lying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rope and another harness was lowered down to them, Dean eyed it with contempt. 'We're going to lift him up.' He queried, his hands tightening on Sam's shoulders.

'Dean what happened…?' Dean looked down as Sam's eyes fluttered shut and then opened again. He saw Sam's eyes watching his hands and the blood that stained them. 'Dean you're hurt.' He mumbled. He shifted his position. 'Argh…head.'

'Sam it's your blood.'

'I'm not hurt.' Sam's eyes squinted again. He caught sight of Tobes out of the corner of his eye. 'Who are you?'

Dean sighed; this constant circling of questions and answers was becoming very old. Suddenly Sam stiffened in his arms and Dean knew what was coming, he leant Sam forward just as Sam started violently heaving, Dean rubbed Sam's back as he threw up on the once white snow.

'It's alright Sam.'

'What's wrong…with me…?' Sam's body shuddered and he threw up again. Dean wrinkled his nose, but carried on comforting his brother.

'They're ready.' Tobes whispered.

Dean grunted as he adjusted Sam's weight. 'Right Sam, we're going to put this harness on you and Damien and Jason are going to pull you up, I'll be right behind you okay.'

Sam's body shuddered, but this time he didn't throw up and he lifted his eyes to look at Dean.

'Okay.' Dean asked again and Sam nodded. 'Thatta boy.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes and Dean managed to put the harness over him with little ease and Dean watched as Tobes tied the rope, he even pulled on it himself; to reassure himself that it was tight enough. When he was done he gripped Sam by the chin and pulled his head up, Sam's eyes were unfocused and uneven and Dean had to bite his lip to stop his panic from erupting, instead he took several deep breathes and waited until Sam seemed to focus on him. 'Dean.'

Dean took that as his cue. 'Sam see this rope.' He held it in his hand in front of Sam.

Sam squinted then nodded. He watched as Dean wrapped it around his hands and then pressed it into his palm. 'I need you to do something for me.' Sam nodded again. 'Don't let go, keep your eyes open and don't let go of the rope, I need you to do that for me…understand.'

'What bout you.'

'I'm going to be right behind you….okay.'

Dean and Tobes stepped back and Tobes whistled and signalled to her brother. Dean watched anxiously as Sam was slowly lifted upwards, he saw his brother wince as his body moved and he clenched his fists tightly knowing there was nothing he could do for Sam at this point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WE GOT HIM!' After an agonising few minutes Sam was pulled back onto the safety of the ledge above, without a single thing going wrong, thankfully.

Tobes did an OK sign and pointed to Dean. Dean looked at her. 'What?'

'Ladies first.' She smirked pulling her sunglasses back down to hide her eyes; she stood with left hand on hip while the other held the bag loosely by her side.

'Isn't that what I should be saying?' Dean said, she shook her head and did thumbs up sign, Dean yelled out as the rope around him suddenly grew taut and he felt his body being pulled up, Tobes smiled smugly and moving to the rock face she tightened her harness and rope and with the stealth that Dean decided resembled him of a monkey, she began climbing, her hands and feet seeking gaps as she pulled herself up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason held out his hand to Dean as he came within range. 'You okay.' He asked.

'I'm fine, where's Sam.' Dean asked, undoing the harness from his waist.

Jason looked over at Damien who was crouching down; Sam was lying against him, eyes closed. He shook his head. 'He fell unconscious almost as soon as he reached the top. We can't wake him.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Sorry my dears it is only one post tonight, stressful day…uh I wasn't too sure on how this turned out, my dear friend October said it was good and I trust her judgement enough to put it up, so here it is and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW for me as I would like to know your views. The next chapters, hopefully two will be up tomorrow, but I have to go to my dad's in the afternoon so I will try really hard to get it done. I hope you keep an eye out tomorrow and I hope to see you at the next chapter.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR I HOPE I HAVEN'T DISAPOINTED SO FAR, YOUR OPINIONS NAD COMPLIMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! SO UNTIL TOMORROW MY DEARS!


	10. Chapter 10

Hanging Hills

Chapter 10

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pushed Damien aside and pulled Sam up against him. 'Sammy.' He turned Sam's face towards him. 'Sam, I need you to wake up.'

'Is he okay?' Dean turned his head as Tobes' voice called over to him; she extended a hand to Jason who helped haul over the edge.

'I don't know, he's unconscious again, I need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, I know this is really bad.' Dean whispered, running his thumb over the blood that stood out brightly against his brother's pale face.

'Jay.' Tobes pushed her harness off. 'Your phone, it's a satellite one right.'

'Yeah, you thinking air rescue.' Jason asked as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out his phone, a small grey iridium 9505.

'Yeah, it's the only way we're going to get him off here safely.' Tobes said.

'There's no where for them to land, and look at the sky the weather is going to get worse, soon.' Damien argued, he pointed upwards at the sky which was growing darker as the snow clouds threatened to burst.

Dean held tight to Sam, watching the conversation unfold around him, it was like they weren't even there, Sam shivered in his arms and he frowned. 'Excuse me…'

'We can take him down to one of the flatter areas .D.'

'Tobes is right .D. We need to get Sam to a hospital, for all we know his brain is bleeding.' Jason had his back to Dean, which was a good thing, because the glare eradiating from the oldest Winchester as those words were spoken would have probably froze the kid where he stood.

'He's right…the quicker the better…' Dean turned to look at Tobes, though the smallest of the three she was obviously very much in control of the whole situation.

'Hello!' Dean waved a hand.

'Fine, do you know what number to call?'

'911 you idiot, who else.' Tobes snapped, yanking the phone from Jason's hand.

'You sure it's not like another number, I thought they were different.' Jason explained, reaching for his phone.

'HEY!' Dean's yell bought everyone's conversation to a stop. 'Look, I'd prefer it if you talked to my face about what we're going to do, after all he is my brother….and I don't appreciate the brain bleeding retort either.' Dean glared at Jason as he spoke.

'Sorry Dean, I was just trying to get my point across.' Jason said softly, kneeling down beside Dean, he gently grabbed Sam's face and pulling a small maglite from his pocket he lifted each of Sam's eyelids testing the pupils for a reaction.

'So air rescue is Sam's only option then.' Dean asked.

'His pupils are reacting to the light, though not as much as I'd like, I think the longer we wait the worse he'll become.'

'That's it call them, no more talk, I want my brother off this mountain now!' Dean ordered, Tobes frowned at his commanding tone, but started dialling none the less.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked down as Sam's head lifted slightly, hazel eyes peeking out though heavy lidded eyes. 'Dean…' Dean could see Sam trying to take stock of his situation, he could see as Sam's eyes shifted from side to side. 'Dean where are we.' He whispered, he lifted his hand and saw the blood. 'Dean.' His voice sounded almost child like as his confusion became apparent. 'Dean what happened?'

'You've had an accident Sam, but you're going to be fine.' He felt Sam's body shake and he manoeuvred it so Sam could throw up without getting it over himself or over Dean, Sam's body had nothing to throw up so the heaves on his stomach and the pressure that it put on his damaged ribs caused tears to weave a path down his face. Dean looked over beseechingly as Tobes handed the phone to her brother and Damien walked a little way off, trying to give the operator their exact location.

'I don't…my head hurts….everything's….' Dean held Sam down as he tried to stand. Dean bit his lip as Sam threw his head back cracking it against his chin.

'Sam! Sam calm down, it's okay! Sam!'

'Sam.' Tobes rested her hands on Sam's face. 'Sam it's alright, we're trying to help, I know you're confused.'

'Did you get it?' Sam whispered.

'Get what.' Tobes asked her hands still on his face.

'Dean did you get the dog.' Tobes' hands pulled back quickly. 'Dean….'

'You remember that bit then.' Dean chuckled; the chuckle soon turned into concern and Dean turned his head as Sam gagged and fought to stop himself from trying to throw up, knowing he had nothing to bring up.

'What dog?' Tobes asked, Dean couldn't make out her expression as her eyes were kept hidden by her sunglasses. 'You've seen it haven't you.' She said in a low voice.

'I don't know-'

'So have I.' She whispered, cutting him off before he could deny it.

'You have.' Dean frowned.

'Last Summer, I saw it as we were up on West Peak, me and my Dad were looking over at Meriden, it was as we turned to leave that I saw it, the little dog just sat watching us, I called Dad to look at it but when I went to point it out it was gone.' Tobes saw Sam was watching her and she smiled.

'Who are you?' Sam asked.

'Doesn't matter…you'll just ask me again in five minutes.' Tobes smiled and stood up, just as Damien approached the three of them. 'Well?'

'Copter's on its way, we have to find a large flat area for it to land, otherwise they're going to have to winch him up.' Damien threw the phone to Jason and reaching down he didn't ask of any permission of Dean, before gripping one of Sam's arms and placing it over his head, he looked to Dean, who with a cold gaze copied him, by reaching for Sam's arm. Dean was halfway lifting Sam when he cried out and he dropped Sam's arm, leaving Damien to take his full weight.

Jason ran up to help Damien with Sam, before he was dropped to the ground. 'What the hell.' Tobes whirled on Dean, but her expression softened as she saw Dean cradling his arm, pain etched on his face.

'Your arm.' Tobes enquired.

Dean nodded through gritted teeth and Tobes could se now that the arm was hanging at an odd position, meaning it had fallen back out of the socket. Tobes took Jason's place at trying to keep Sam upright, which wasn't easy as Sam decided he didn't want to stand and his ankle was certainly not helping any. Jason did the same as before and waited until Dean nodded before pushing up and rolling the ball back into its socket. Dean gave a pained hiss and Sam suddenly started pulling away from Tobes and Damien.

'Get off me!'

Dean moved to Sam's side, one hand resting against his injured shoulder. 'Sam it's alright.'

Sam relaxed and suddenly went limp, Damien and Tobes grunted as the sudden weight was unexpected and they almost fell down. Dean saw the blood was coming through the gauze on Sam's head and licked his lips nervously. 'Where do we go?' He asked.

Jason nodded back behind them. 'The summit of West Peak is the only flattish area I can think of right now.'

Dean's head shot up. 'We can't go that way.'

'Why not?'

'Because we don't have a plan and I have two strikes not to mention Sam and Tobes here have had one.'

'What are you on about?' Damien asked, scowling behind his sunglasses.

'The dog.' Tobes explained quietly.

'That stupid legend, you believe it, look your brother is sick so it's up to you, we can start walking back towards the cars, which will take oh I don't know, about three four hours, or we can head back that way fifteen minutes and get your brother there in less than half hour.'

Dean clenched his fists and stood up to his full height, he knew he towered over a smaller Jason, but Damien was around the same height as Sam, so intimidation didn't work as well with him. Damien and Dean stood standing at one another, neither blinked and both seemed totally unaware of their surroundings.

'Stop it!' Tobes pushed between the two. 'Dean!' He turned to look at her and the stare she received sent a shiver up her spine, she never knew someone could look so dangerous, then the expression suddenly disappeared and became the concerned, worry etched one she had witnessed when they had first dropped down on the ledge. 'We have to take him to west peak.'

Dean gave her a tight lipped smile and reluctantly nodded. 'Fine.' He reached for Sam, but Jason shook his head.

'We've got him; I don't want you using that arm.' Jason looked around him and picking up his bag he pulled out a white tee and started ripping it, fastening it into a sling he held it out to Dean.

'You're kidding me.' Dean moaned.

'Your arm needs support, do you want help putting it on.'

'I got it.' Dean snatched it with his good arm and looped it over his head, Tobes helped adjust it so his arm was angled against his chest. _Good thing it's not my shooting arm. _

Dean watched as the two other men lifted Sam between them, Sam was flitting in and out of consciousness, hazel eyes always confused and with a glazed appearance; Dean stuck close by as they slowly began carrying Sam back towards West Peak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't far along the trail when Tobes found their packs in the snow; the bags were buried almost to the top as more snow had shifted over them. 'They yours?' She pulled them up as Dean nodded. She slung the first bag over her shoulders, alongside her own and Dean cocked an eyebrow as he noticed she didn't even bend under the added weight.

'Jeez.' She dropped the second bag and Dean cursed as the zipped split and two guns and the salt canister fell out and rolled onto the snow. Tobes lifted her eyes to look at her brother and then back to Dean, slowly she pulled out two books and threw out another shotgun, two sets of knives, their Dad's Journal, some rope, a box of bullets, some silver some iron. She looked up and Dean stepped back.

Damien and Jason lowered Sam to the ground, their eyes on the mini armoury. Damien moved closer to his sister and picked up the journal.

'Put that down!' Dean demanded, stepping forward.

'Who are you?' Tobes hissed, throwing the bag away from her.

Dean moved in front of Sam who watching with unfocused eyes.

'I said who are you!' Tobes said, her voice tinted with fear as she pointed to the guns and knives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Only one again tonight I was at my dad's, so only had time to do one, but made sure it was a long chapter for you guys, I hope it's not moving too slow for you, I could speed it up? But don't worry Sam will get to the hospital, tomorrow the chapter will host a helicopter, the black dog and a death, hmmm…who will it be…you'll have to wait I'm afraid. LOL Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you thought, what is Dean going to tell them…..Until tomorrow my dears and I hope to see you there!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AS ALWAYS YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE SO KEEP THOSE WONDERFUL COMMENTS HEADING MY WAY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I CANT WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU! HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hanging Hills

Chapter 11

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Look we don't have time for this.' Dean hissed, stepping back until his foot touched Sam's.

'What are you psycho's, serial killers?' Damien moved in front of his sister and Jason edged away from them.

'No it's not like that, please, we're not going to harm anyone.'

'Then why the hell do you have a bag full of guns and knives.' Dean watched as Damien shook their Dad's journal at them, he saw the photos from the front, fall loose and scatter on the snow. Dean fought the urge to grab them as they skidded along the snow, he bit back a cry, but to his relief Tobes bent down and picked them up.

'Is this you and Sam.' She asked holding the photos in her hand.

Dean shrugged and she lowered the photo so he could plainly see a picture of his eleven year old self with a younger Sam. Dean nodded and held his hand out for them. 'Please don't damage my Dad's journal.'

'Daddy's journal hey, does this explain why you have a mini weapon store in your bag.'

Dean held back his anger as Damien began flipping through it. 'Man, you are crazy.' Damien whispered, opening a page and showing it to Tobes. Damien picked up one of the guns and pointed it in their direction.

'Damien what are you doing?'

'We're leaving, Tobes move, god knows what these people are…I bet he pushed his brother off the cliff…'

'WHAT! I would never hurt Sam.' Dean would have lunged at the guy if he wasn't holding a pistol at his face. He felt something on his leg and looking down he found Sam's hand curled around his shin, his brother was holding his head with the other hand.

'Dean.' The voice was barely audible, but Dean heard it and ignoring the gun pointing at him he bent down and reassured his brother.

'Damien I don't think he's dangerous.' Tobes whispered as she watched Dean talking softly to his brother, she stepped forward as Sam cried out and saw Dean's terrified eyes as he Sam began vomiting.

'That's the thing with murderers and psychos nowadays sis, they always seem normal. Jason, get your pack. Tobes what are you….' Damien grabbed his sister's arm as she walked towards the brothers.

Tobes shook his arm off and made her way over to Sam and Dean, Dean looked up at her. 'Look, you can go, fine I don't care, I just want to get my brother to the hospital, please.'

'Just tell me who you are.'

'We really are called Dean and Sam, our job takes us all over the place, we hunt things.'

'That explains the guns and knives, but not why you're up this mountain, there's nothing worthy of hunting up here.'

'It's not that kind of hunting.' Dean whispered as he held Sam's trembling hand in his own, not wanting to make eye contact with the feisty brunette.

'What type of hunting then?' Damien demanded an answer.

'Uh…we're sort of…I don't know…your modern day Ghostbusters.'

Damien started laughing and Jason even let a chuckle escape. Tobes however eyed her brother with contempt and then turned to Dean and Dean knew she was reading his face. 'You're not lying are you.' She whispered, the sunglasses had slipped own the bridge of her nose and Dean could see not fear, but actual curiosity in her sea green eyes.

'We were searching for the black dog, then I was clumsy and now…Please just help me get Sam back, I don't ask you to believe me, just for your help.'

'You're a quack, a serious quack; they should lock you in a mental institution.' Damien held the pistol tightly in his hand, it was trained on Dean. 'Tobes get away from him.'

'Damien.' This time it was Jason who called his name in the warning tone, he approached Damien and rested a hand on the top of the gun and pushed it down, so it was pointing at the ground. 'I think he's telling the truth.'

'Oh come on.' Damien exclaimed. 'They're freaks.' He waved the Dad's Journal at Jason before flipping it open in his hand. 'I mean….this thing is filled with old murders, tales of Demons, being burnt on the ceiling, ghosts, wendigos….it's crazy, it's not real.' He threw the journal on the floor and Dean leapt forward to grab it as the photo's spilled out once more and several pages ripped from the bindings. He held the pages in his hands and looked at them in disbelief.

'You ripped them out.' He said, in a disbelieving tone.

'It's paper deal with it.'

'You bastard this is my Dad's.' Dean hissed, the paper's crumpling in his hands as they fisted tightly.

'Damien!' Tobes placed herself in front of her brother, they all stared at one another for a couple of seconds when they heard Dean cry and they turned sharply.

'Sammy!' Dean held Sam tight as his body began to convulse. 'Sam!' He looked up pleadingly at them, his green eyes landed on Tobes.

She went to open her mouth when the familiar whum of a helicopter stopped all conversation, Dean looked back down and held Sam's head tightly to him with his one hand, trying to stop it from jarring as his body slowly stopped its seizing and once again went limp in his arms. Jason ran along the trail waving his arms and yelling up at the orange and white helicopter. Dean moved slowly from Sam and joined him, ignoring Damien's glares, his focus had turned, Sam's rescuers had arrived.

The helicopter turned and moved back over them, it circled twice before moving off towards West Peak.

'Jason grab Sam's shoulders, I'll take his legs, Dean pick up your….uh….stuff and Damien, follow and keep your mouth shut.'

'Hey you are not going anywhere with those psychos.'

'Grow up Damien; a man's life is at stake, he's more important at the moment.' Tobes snapped.

Dean shoved the guns back in the bag as quickly as his one hand would allow and unzipping his parka, he placed his Dad's journal safely next to him, tucked in the large goggle pocket inside the coat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes still had her bag and Sam's while carrying Sam's legs. The whirr of the helicopter had since ceased and Dean feared it hadn't been able to land and had gone back. His fears were soon quelled however as he saw two men dressed in a startling red jacket and black trousers approaching them at a jog, carrying an orange stretcher with them. Tobes and Jason lowered Sam and ran to meet them.

Dean crouched beside Sam and ran a hand throw his brother's hair. 'Hold on Sam they're here now.' To his surprise Sam gripped his wrist and looked up at him.

'Stay with me.' He heard Sam whisper.

'No it's alright, I was thinking of climbing the mountain.' He smiled and whispered. 'Of course I'm staying with you, you geek.'

Sam smiled and let his hand drop, but Dean caught it before it hit the ground and squeezed it gently, his eyes only just noticing how two of his fingers bent awkward. He winced and looked up as the first of the men approached.

'You must be Dean.' The man asked, his face was tanned and warm looking, laugh lines etched his mouth and his eyes, the bright eyes gleamed an almost golden brown and Dean felt comforted in the mans gaze. Dean smiled and nodded. 'I'm Aaron, I take this unfortunate man is Sam.' Dean nodded again and looked down at Sam who was resting again. 'I understand you're his brother, well don't worry me and Steve are going to take good care of him.' Dean looked up at the aging man.

'I'll hold you to that.' Dean said softly.

Seconds later the man Dean assumed was Steve settled down beside him, he was younger than Aaron and Dean again felt the security that Aaron had provided, ice blue eyes and with black hair that hung quite long he was someone Dean would never have trusted, but the sincerity of his voice and his gentle way in which he talked to Sam and lifted him onto the stretcher made Dean ease up slightly, it helped that they were referring to Dean for confirmation on the accident and Sam's injuries.

He heard Sam muffle something, and he looked down, Sam's hazel eyes were watching him and Dean could see that he was still confused. 'It's alright Sam.' He told him and like that the confusion seemed to drain away.

'He certainly trusts you.' Aaron said with a smile.

'In our life you have to trust each other, who knows what might happen if you don't.' Dean blurted out and he saw the medics exchange glances. He coughed and turned away from them.

'Okay we're going to lift you now Sam, okay….Damien and uh Jason was it….I need you to take position on each side.' Steve told them. He waited until they took position and it was awkward as Damien obviously wasn't that interested in standing near to Sam, or Dean who practically flaming at the fact they wouldn't let him hold Sam due to his arm. 'Okay…one….two…three.' The four lifted Sam from the ground, the young Winchester didn't even make a sound, but his hazel eyes searched for Dean, who was walking next to Tobes alongside them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sam being borne on a stretched the shot journey to the landed copter was easier and much quicker and Dean couldn't have been more relieved to see a flying aircraft in his life. There was third person waiting on the craft and Dean identified it as a woman, with short blonde hair that hung on her petite shoulders, headphones with a mouth piece was over her ears and she leant down to retrieve one end of the stretched as they approached.

Tobes placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled sadly. 'Well we might as well carry on while we're here, I hope Sam gets better soon Dean.' She patted his shoulder gently before approaching Sam on the stretched she kissed his cheek and placed their bags on the helicopter before running to her brother's side who was already moving towards West peak, Jason gave a half wave and nodded his head, mouthing a good luck before joining his friends.

'You coming.' Steve asked.

Dean nodded and climbed up beside Sam, placing the stupid looking headphones they wore over his ears. The hum of the helicopter barely registered as he watched Sam's pale face. He hadn't even realised they'd taken off until there was rumble and a scream from below, caused him to look over at Aaron who was leaning near the door.

The scream was pained and definitely human, and definitely a girl. Dean moved to the door and held on to the bar, the drop below made him feel dizzy and he felt the girl, now known as Rebecca hold onto his arm as she moved from Sam's side to peer out. Dean's eyes widened. Sitting about ten feet from Tobes, was what looked from this distance a black dot. 'Oh god.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes was still screaming watching the mound of rocks, where Damien had once stood, a large chunk of rock had snapped from the rock face and fell down on Damien; the stunned hiker didn't even know they were falling towards him, until it was too late and the rocks hit him head on and he fell the short distance they'd climbed.

Tobes sobbed brokenly and looked to her left at the black dog that watched her from one of the ledges. She heard Jason's muffled cry beside her and she screamed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'TAKE US DOWN!' Dean screamed. 'TAKE US DOWN!'

**SpiritWolf13- **I didn't like Damien much anyway LOL. So they arrived they took them to a helicopter then the black dog came back, Sam's still ill and now Dean wants to land again to help! They know what they hunt…well Damien doesn't anymore, will it all be a happy ending….hmm haven't thought that far….Joke…every good writer knows how it ends (eyes shift) LOL.

ANYWAY……I hoe you enjoyed that chapter and because of work today it's only one again….I know I know, you probably want to choke me now or something but you can't, because then you won't find out what happens next, which reminds me…Please look out for the next chapter PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED YOU MAKE MY DAY! SO KEEP THEM COMING AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll stop rambling now and let you go…REVIEW LOL….see you tomorrow hopefully. Two chaps tomorrow PROMISE!


	12. Chapter 12

Hanging Hills

Chapter 12

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'STEVE!' Aaron motioned to the ground frantically. The older man looked from Dean to the driver and Dean nodded. 'STEVE TAKE US DOWN!'

Dean leaned out the door as the helicopter started landing, and they were about two foot from the ground when Dean leapt from the copter, Rebecca's hand slipped from his jacket and she yelled out as Dean landed did a roll and springing to his feet ran towards Damien.

He saw Tobes dropping onto the snow and coming towards her brother at a blind sprint, Jason moving slowly and in a disbelieving movement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was the first to reach Damien and pulling the sling form his arm started pushing away at the heavy boulder which had landed on his chest, trapping him. 'Damien!' He called. 'Damien!' He heaved against the boulder and it moved off the man with a sickening crunch. Dean saw the man's chest had completely caved in, eyes open, misted in death. Blood from an open wound on his face and chest glared up from the holes, leaking only the merest trickle that had come before death.

'DAMIEN!' Dean looked up at Tobes pained scream of her brother's name. Dean got to her feet and caught her before she could reach the body. 'Let me go Dean! Let me go! DAMIEN!'

'Tobes you don't want to see it believe me….I'm so sorry.' Dean murmured as Tobes wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. 'I'm so sorry.' Dean looked behind him as the paramedics reached Damien's body and he saw Rebecca shake her head sadly.

'Tobes.' Jason's choked voice caused her to pull from Dean and latch onto someone familiar. The two held onto each other, Jason shielding her against him as Damien was loaded onto a stretcher and covered with a white blanket. Dean felt anger more than anything, this shouldn't have happened, he should have got the dog the first time he'd seen it.

'We need to get back into the air, the weather is shifting and Sam needs to get to the hospital.' Aaron approached them cautiously.

'I want to come with Damien.' Tobes sobbed.

'With Dean on board we don't have anymore space, I'm sorry.'

Tobes shook her head and buried her face into her hands.

'Go.' Tobes' head shot up. 'I'll walk back, with Jason.' Dean's voice sounded almost reluctant.

'But your brother.' Tobes whispered, her voice breaking on the last word.

'Sam….will be fine without me, you need to go with them Tobes.'

'Thank you.' Tobes wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Thank you so much.'

'Just watch Sam for me.'

'Of course.' She gave Jason a quick hug and climbed beside her brother's body, a hand covering her face as tears overwhelmed her once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca smiled and nodded at him and Dean and Jason stood back as the helicopters blades began to spin, the snow around them flew upwards but both Jason and Dean stood still, letting the snow settle in the hair and on their clothes. After the helicopter got to a good height Jason's gaze dropped and he picked up his bag, while Dean's eyes followed the helicopters path until it was out of sight.

'I saw it.' Jason whispered, red rimmed eyes looked over at Dean.

'I know.' Dean said, he dropped his gaze and looked at the blood on his gloves; he wrenched them off and dropped them on the snow, before plunging his hands in his pockets and walking away.

'You're not going after it; you said you hunted these things! It just killed Damien and you're going to let it go!'

'I've seen it twice! I have no idea how to find it and even if I do, I'll die! We need more research; need more time to figure out a way! But it is not getting away with it, my brother and I will kill it!' Dean raged, his green eyes staring coldly at the young blond.

'It looked at me.' Dean heard the mans voice tremble. 'If I see it again….'

'Come on, I need to get back to my car.' Dean growled. 'Which was is shorter.' Dean asked looking at the two trails.

'The top trail.' Jason said softly before walking up beside Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a good hour, Dean pushed his sleeve up and glanced at his watch, then turning he stopped and waited for Jason to catch up. 'Keep up, or I'm leaving you behind.' Dean growled.

'How long.' Jason asked.

'How long what!' Dean saw Jason slip and he caught his arm. 'And you're the professional hiker.' He smirked.

'Just a little distracted.' Jason said quietly, his eyes drifted upwards, just as a lone snowflake landed on his nose, he wriggled it and then almost immediately more started to fall. 'And I was asking you how long have you been doing this…um….hunting.'

'Most of my life….all of Sammy's really.'

'Oh…what made you do it?' Jason asked, keeping pace with Dean, head bowed, hood raised against the falling snow.

'My dad…uh our Mom was killed by a demon when I was four, my dad raised us to help search for it, we sort of help people along the way you know.'

Jason smiled sadly. 'Sounds like it was a hard life.'

'No, not really, I loved it….still do…Sam; he didn't like it that much.'

'So why does he still hunt?'

'He stopped one time, went to college, he was, is, too smart for his own good.'

'So why was he on the mountain?'

Dean sighed. 'Look what is with the questions.'

'Just needed to keep my mind….my Mom's dead too.' He confessed quietly 'She died in a car crash when I was thirteen, some guy was drunk, hit the drivers side…I always wonder if I could have done something.'

Dean turned his head sharply. 'What do you mean?'

'I stayed after school to play soccer, if I hadn't stayed….she might still be here you know.'

'You shouldn't blame yourself, Sam's always blaming himself for things, but there is nothing you can do, it's fate, everything that happens is meant to happen.' Dean said quietly and Jason nodded, blinking tears from his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked silently along the snowy trail, Dean slipped several times, his hands numb from the snow as he caught himself on them time and time again and he silently wished he had kept his gloves, but the thought of Sam blood on his hands, made him feel sick. His shoulder throbbed and his face was red and sore from the cold wind, his lips dry and cracked as the temperature dropped.

'How far.' He asked.

'Another hour or so, we've moving at a quick pace, but if the weather gets any worse, then it might take longer….you're worried about Sam aren't you.'

'Maybe.' Dean murmured.

Dean looked up as a large clump of snow dislodged itself and tumbled down the mountain, halting on a ledge above them, Dean's eyes watched it as he carried on walking, the wind caught his hood pulling it down, Dean shivered as the cold ran down his back, but didn't attempt to pull it back up, his dirty blond hair soon became wet with the snow and in some places the hair froze together, green haunted eyes searched the side of the hills beside him.

Jason foot hit soft snow and he toppled to one side as his right leg sunk into the snow drift. Dean snapped from his trance and grabbing Jason's arm in a tight grip he pulled him back onto firmer snow and he cast his eyes over the young man before nodding and releasing his grip.

'Thanks.'

'Just hurry up and move your ass, if you fall I'm not waiting for you.' Dean grumbled as he carried on his relentless pace and Jason was unsure if it was a joke or if the belligerent Winchester was telling the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt like he had been walking for days, his feet were cold and they ached, and it was growing Dark, but all that vanished when Dean finally saw it, in the low light of the setting sun, positioned alongside the road below him, the black glinting perfectly, reflecting the yellow and reds of the sun. He broke into a run, he slipped but quickly righted himself, as he ran he pulled out his keys that were still thankfully lodged in his jacket, he could hear Jason stumbling behind him but didn't wait.

Dean's foot hit the icy asphalt and he slid to his car, his arms waving out either side trying to balance himself, a small grunt exited him as he slammed into the side of the Impala. But a smile grew on his face despite his sore face, and with a laugh he moved to the drivers seat and unlocking the car he pulled inside, not even caring the snow was getting his leather seats wet.

He heard Jason outside the door. 'Get in, or I'm leaving you!' Dean ordered. Jason nodded and Dean glared at him as he sat in Sam's seat. Then turning the ignition he bit his lip as he had to wait for the car to defrost, before finally the car jumped to life and he reversed, the tyres screeched as he tore from the parking spot and headed for the nearest hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **A little more Dean in this chapter, okay a lot more Dean, but Sam's in a helicopter unconscious, that would be a short chapter, but don't worry he'll be in the next chapter, which will be up in the next few hours, you will be getting two chapters today like I promised! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway I hope you keep an eye out for the next chapter. Bet you thought something was going to happen on the way back didn't ya….have faith my readers, it's not over yet! Oh sorry bout the time jumps, but I wanted to get Dean off the mountain.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOYING THE STORY! I REALLY PARRECIATE THE GUYYS THAT TAKE THE TIME TO HIT THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	13. Chapter 13

Hanging Hills

Chapter 13

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala screeched to a stop outside the hospital, Dean kicked his door open, slamming it behind him, leaving Jason sitting in the passenger seat, still fumbling with his seatbelt.

He slammed his hands on the desk of the nurse's station to grab her attention; the pretty blonde eyed glanced up from her paper work and at the dishevelled looking Winchester and slowly worked upwards until their eyes met. 'Can I help?' She asked brusquely.

Dean frowned. 'My brother was bought in by helicopter a few hours ago, hiking accident.'

The blonde turned slowly and began typing. 'Name.'

'Sam.'

'Surname.'

Dean bit his tongue, he couldn't remember what name they'd given, or whether Sam had given them a name on the helicopter ride, not that, that would have been likely as Sam was pretty out of it, and he didn't tell them a surname and they'd never told the hikers, so that means they would have probably searched Sam's pockets. 'Winchester.' He said with a sigh.

'Oh yes, Samuel Winchester, I'll call his doctor to come talk to you.'

'But he's okay.' Dean asked.

'The doctor will be here shortly Mr Winchester.'

'Actually my surname's Harrison, we're half brothers, different Dad's.' He said quickly with a smile, he certainly didn't need then finding out he was legally dead.

'Oh…sorry, Mr Harrison.'

Dean turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Is he alright.' Jason asked.

'Not sure yet.'

Jason nodded. 'I have to go find Tobes; I'll speak to you later maybe.'

'Yeah…Sorry about Damien.' Dean offered weakly.

'Yeah me too.' Jason whispered, turning from Dean he started speaking to the nurse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sat for ten minutes on a very uncomfortable plastic chair, that was the same colour as mouldy cheese, the back was coated in something sticky and his mood had darkened immensely, so when the doctor finally appeared, he was not in a good mood.

'Family of Sam Winchester.' A doctor approached the waiting area, with a staid face and hair greying with age and of quite short stature, he didn't seem the friendliest of people.

Dean stood up and approached him, water dripped from his jeans and coat leaving a small trail behind him. The doctor looked at Dean for a moment, brown eyes peering over his glasses observing the tired and soaked Winchester, and it was Dean who broke the silence. 'Is Sam alright!' He asked, green eyes roved the mans face trying to get an answer from it.

'Ah yes, Samuel sustained a bad head injury, when he arrived he was taken for a cat scan and an MRI, we found Sam sustained a linear skull fracture on the left side of his temple.' The doctor paused at Dean's panicked look. 'Don't worry son, a Linear fracture is very common in head injuries, it's where there is a straight crack in the skull, which hasn't depressed it is very rare for any complications to arise and from looking at the scans we took, his brain has no bruises or bleeding, which is very good considering what happened to him, he will have to rest for a few days, so we are keeping him in for observation, which is required anyway as your brother has a severe concussion, however over the last hour or so your brother has become more coherent and alert. The wound on his face was sutured and should heal quickly, with no scarring. His ankle will again need time to recover, it's badly sprained, but should heal in no time along with his ribs, he cracked two of them and his fingers have set in the correct position and bound and again after a few weeks they should be useable. Your brother is very lucky.'

Dean ran both hands over his face and then pushed them through his hair, which wet, had fallen flat against his head, 'Can I see him.' Dean asked.

'Yes of course, he's in room 1022, he was resting comfortably when I left him.' The doctor was warming on Dean, he may seem hard on the outside, but Dean could tell he cared very much for his patients. 'Would you like me to show you? Oh and I'd like you to sort out the windburn, I can get you some cream for it, otherwise it'll become blistered and sore.'

'That's cool, I can find my own way to Sam's room though, uh if you drop the stuff round later, I'm sure you have other people to help, excuse me. Thank you.'

The doctor nodded and watched as Dean took off down the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean located the room quite easily and resting his hand on the door handle he gently pushed it open, he smiled as he saw Sam's form on the bed, which looked tiny compared to his brother's freakish six foot four frame. He looked around the room quickly and saw their two bags leaning against the closet. Sam was sleeping peacefully and Dean noticed that his colour had returned and no longer resembled the colour of the gauze pad that was taped on his brothers face, Dean moved to the end of the bed, he looked down at the chart and pulling it out he casually flipped through it. He heard Sam shift on the bed and watched as Sam's arm slipped from the bed and dangled down the side.

Dean shook his head and moving around the bed he gently clasped his brother's arm and laid it back on the bed, his hand lingered for a moment, feeling the warmth radiating from his brother's skin. The arm shifted beneath him and he snatched his hand back, just as Sam's head rolled to the right and his eyes opened a little, Dean smiled as Sam did.

'Hey.' Dean said softly.

'Hey….when'd you get here.'

'About ten minutes or so ago.' Dean smiles wildly and his green eyes have a certain spark that wasn't evident a few minutes ago.

'Your face…You…okay.' Sam mumbled, his hazel eyes looking at Dean's reddened face.

'Of course I am Sam…how are you feeling.'

'Pain killers work wonders, I feel nothing.' Sam smirked, closing his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt Dean pat his shoulder then squeeze it reassuringly and again it lingered a little longer than necessary, Sam realised that Dean was probably blaming himself, he listened as Dean pulled away and the touch left his shoulder, he heard the footsteps distance then come closer and the creak of the crappy plastic chair as Dean sat by his bed. He opened his eyes again. 'Well…least I'm not dead, that must be my joy.' He murmured.

'Your what?' Dean asked.

'Joy, once for joy.' Sam yawned and winced as his ribs twinged slightly.

'Yeah well….what do you actually remember Sam.' Dean sat forward in his chair, his eyes drifting up to the white gauze pad and he couldn't move his eyes from it.

Sam squinted his eyes and shook his head. Wincing as it throbbed; the pain killers deaden the pain, but only when he didn't move the injured appendage. 'Not much, I remember the dog, then falling…then I woke up, uh…I remember some people, you, the helicopter ride…Can't….I uh….'

'It's okay, your memory was a little shot from the head injury, man I've never seen you with a concussion like that before, you couldn't remember anything I told you, you were really pale, I mean you've had bad head injuries before, I'm surprised you even got into college with the amount of hits you've taken.' Dean said lightly.

'So what actually happened, did you get the dog?'

'Nope, dog three, Winchesters nil.' Dean shook his head.

Sam tried pushing himself upright. 'Wait, three, we saw it twice, well you did anyway.'

'While in the copter, uh…dog appeared to the girl who helped us, her brother fell and died.'

'Man Dean, we're two and one, how are we going to get this thing.' Sam hissed and Dean moved up beside him, dragging the chair closer and pushing Sam gently back down, he leaned his arms on the bed and fiddled with his ring.

'I think…Look when I was in the copter the first time; I saw the dog when it was looking at Tobes, but nothing happened-'

'It had to look at you.' Sam finished his sentence.

Dean nodded. 'Exactly, so I'm thinking, we need to sneak up on it or something, summon it some how and trap it.'

'But how, I mean there's always going to be the chance it'll spin around and then what, you die either way Dean and I don't like it….can't we just leave.' Sam rubbed a hand across his eyes, wincing as the IV in his arm tugged.

'That's out of the question...Look you're tired Sam, get some rest, we'll talk when you wake.'

Sam shook his head. 'I'm okay.'

'Sam you fell off a freaking mountain, you have a fracture in your damn skull and a cut longer than my middle finger, rest, I mean it.' Dean patted Sam's arm and fixed him with a stern glare. But Sam had heard the tremor his brother had tried to hide.

'I'm okay Dean.' Sam whispered closing his eyes, his hand squeezed Dean's quickly before releasing and settling it on his chest. Dean sat down and literally within seconds Sam had drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stood in the bathroom; while Sam had slept he had gotten some clothes from the car and had changed into some dark jeans and a grey tee, with a red shirt over the top, and his blue jacket over that, it was nice to be in warm dry clothes for a change. He rested on the counter of the men's rest room; he was rubbing some cream the doctor had given to him on his wind burnt face. 'Oh man, I look like a bloody turkey.' He mumbled as he stared at his reflection.

He exited the restroom and made his way back to Sam's room, pausing to grab some coffee from one of those stupid vending machines. His brother was still sleeping as he entered the room; the nurse was just exiting as he entered. 'Is he alright.' He asked.

'He's doing fine Mr Harrison.' The nurse assured.

Dean sat back down and sipped the coffee, it tasted like crap but it was better than nothing. It had hurt him to leave Sam in the helicopter while he walked back, but he knew that Tobes needed to be with her brother's body, needed to get back and contact her family, be able to be with people she loved during the traumatic event not walking down a mountain.

He didn't regret the decision at all, but it made him adamant now that he would sit and watch his brother and it also made him think, if Sam had died, Dean would not have anyone to turn to, with Dad missing he would have been alone. He clenched his little polythene cup tighter and without realising he'd done it, he moved the chair closer to Sam, needing to have more reassurance that his brother was beside him and he was not alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **YAY Sam's alive and on the way to recovery, but what now, how are they going to get this doggy, this cute little black dog that is causing serious problems….Can the boys think of a way to get rid of it without anything bad happening? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you turn in tomorrow for the next chapter, possible chapters LOL.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR COMMENTS AND I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU COME BACK TOMORROW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hanging Hills

Chapter 14

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes slowly, fighting to urge to slam them shut as the bright light from the sun pierced them, he winced and tried raising his arm, but found it numb and unable to be moved, frowning he opened his eyes to see Dean had fallen asleep on it. He smiled and leaning over he slowly lifted Dean and moved his arm out from underneath him, Dean shifted but didn't wake.

_Must be exhausted if that didn't wake him. _Sam sat back, biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out, as his ribs protested against movement and his head throbbed persistently, not to mention his ankle felt like it was on fire. _Med must be wearing off, great. _

There was alight tapping on the door and Sam moved his head to look at it, the door opened slowly and Sam looked down at Dean, his brother's arm moved and gripped the sheets in his fingers, but didn't wake.

Sam looked up as a dark haired girl walked in, she looked to be in her early twenties and Sam found her familiar, but unable to exactly place her. She smiled sadly and walked over to the bed. 'Hey Sam.' She whispered.

'I…uh I know I should know you.' Sam said quietly.

'Oh sorry, it's Tobes, from the helicopter.' She smiled again, but Sam noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

'Oh yeah….' Sam vaguely remembered the journey, he knew he had woken half way through the journey and was comforted by someone after he realised Dean wasn't with him.

'How are you?' She asked softly. Sam could see her eyes were puffy and red.

'You're the one whose brother died.' Sam said sympathetically.

Tobes nodded and pressed her fingers into the corner of her eyes. 'I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner….things to do…' She choked.

'It's okay, thank you for your help.'

'You'd do the same for me….look I can't stay long, my Mom and Dad….they need me…I just wanted to make sure you were alright.' Tobes turned but stopped as she reached the door. 'You're going to kill it right.' She asked.

Sam nodded. 'We'll do everything we can.'

Tobes nodded and left the room, the door slammed shut behind her as she let go of the handle. Sam felt something grip his arm and he looked down to see Dean had grabbed his arm as the noise woke him.

'Hey sunshine.' Sam smiled, Dean quickly released Sam's arm and rubbed at his eyes.

'Argh.'

'What.' Sam bolted upright at Dean's sudden soft pained cry, but the movement didn't help and he himself let out a cry.

'Sam!' Dean took hold of Sam's arms as Sam curled in on himself, one hand around his ribs the other against his head.

'I'm fine.' Sam breathed. 'Some pain med would be nice though.'

'I'll get a nurse.' Dean tried to rise, but Sam pulled him back into the chair.

'It's okay…Give me a minute.' Sam waved a hand and Dean gently pushed Sam down on the bed. 'What's wrong with you?'

'What?'

'You cried out…you…'

'I dislocated my arm earlier, it's just really sore.'

'What...you have to see a doctor….get it looked at…'

'Fine, but lets stay lying down for now okay.' Dean cautioned.

'Yeah and you need to go and get something to eat as well, because Dean you look like shit.' Sam winced as he turned his head. 'Oh and when you come back, bring my laptop.'

'Why?'

'Research Deanie, research.' Sam sighed.

'Deanie?' Dean laughed. 'Fine Sammy, but I don't want you to over exert yourself.'

'Oh is the big bad brother worried.' Sam feigned surprise, chuckling as Dean punched him lightly.

'Do you want anything?'

'Nah I'm good.' Sam said weakly covering his eyes with his arm and lying back fully on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moved towards the cafeteria, guaranteed the food sucked, but he wasn't in the mood for skipping out to one of the shops or the diners, as he approached the cafeteria he heard sobbing from one of the family rooms, as he neared he looked in through the small window, curiosity having grabbed hold.

A couple were sat holding onto one another, Tobes sat slightly apart from them, her cries now dry, unable to bring forth anymore tears.

Dean sighs and turns away following the signs that lead to the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean has the laptop open and resting on his knees, the heat on his lap signifies how he's been trailing through the internet for hours, yet he can't be bothered to move it or place it on something else, he just lets it burn him, plastic cups that held the thick goop they called coffee littered the area around his chair, discarded candy wrappers among them, he rubbed at his eyes and at Sam who had fallen back asleep about an hour ago.

The doctor had been in several times, and decided he wanted Sam to stay for two more days, he knew Sam was still in pain and struggled to stay awake for more than a few hours.

Angry he slammed the laptop lid down, it made a crack similar to that of a door shutting and Sam's eyes shot open, he stared up at the ceiling.

Dean immediately felt guilty and approached the bed. 'Sorry Sam.'

'Why don't you go Dean, I can see you're bored.'

'I'm good princess.' Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'I know your itching to go outside, so just go….but stay away from the mountain, which reminds me, did you find anything…at all?'

'No nothing, jack crap. Sam I haven't come across anything like this, I mean it reacts like a spirit, but the salt doesn't affect it, what does that mean?'

'Maybe because it's been around for hundreds of years, it's become immune to things like that, too strong for them.'

'Well now what?' Dean leant on the bed, causing it to tilt, Sam's arm slid and hit Dean's arm, and Sam looked at it for a moment, before he tirelessly pulled his arm onto his chest.

'Would iron still affect it?' Sam asked. His hair fell over his eyes as his head dropped slightly.

'You alright.' Dean asked as Sam's head jolted back up. Eyes blinking furiously.

'Sorry I'm just tired…so do you think iron will kill it.'

'You thinking consecrated iron rounds.'

'In the heart.'

'It might not work; besides how are we going to do it without looking it in the eyes, its' going to meet us head on, and we can't exactly go in blindfolded Sam.'

'We also have to summon it to us, because we both know it also appear to us whenever it fancies.'

'So we have to summon it and not look it in the eyes.' Dean sounded defeated.

'Do you wish Dad was here?' Sam asked suddenly, shocking both him and Dean.

'Yeah, Chicago seemed like an age ago.' Dean muttered, bowing his head.

Both brothers were silent and when Dean next spoke Sam didn't respond and when Dean looked up, Sam was sleeping.

'I'll find a way, I'm gonna kill the bitch.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slowly got up and left the hospital room, the laptop perched on Sam's bed, as the door closed softly, Sam's fingers gripped the edge and watching the door he painfully pulled himself into a sitting position and pushed the lid open.

Sam clicked on various of his saved web pages until he located the one he remembered finding several month s ago, he had no idea why he saved it, must have been a reflex thing, find something new, add it to the growing links of the weird and wacky.

He scanned the page and leaning over the bed he pulled out a notebook and pen from the side table, he had to grip the edge of the bed as his head swam and his ribs felt like they were grinding together. He wrote down a quick note and then tearing it off he folded it up and then proceeded to start copying down the information from the website.

He closed the laptop and then pressed the call button, within a few minutes the red headed nurse, Ali came hustling in.

'Samuel is everything okay.'

'Yeah look I need you to give this to a girl, her names Tobes, could you find her, her brother was killed earlier and she may be near the morgue.'

The nurse took the folded sheet of paper and nodded. 'Anything else.'

'No, I'm alright thanks.'

The nurse bobs her head and leaves the room, grunting Sam pulls the IV from his arm wincing as it tore at his skin, the damn thing was beginning to piss him off, sliding from the bed he tests his ankle, it throbs but he can at least put some weight on it.

The room tilts as he steps forward and he throws a hand out to steady himself. He sways away from the bed and he laughs at the fact, he must look completely drunk. He finally reaches the bathroom door, well more like falls into the bathroom door and opening it he approaches the mirror and he grimaces at the bruising on his face and the lovely white pad on his face. Stepping back he falls down onto the toilet seat and waits for the dizziness to pass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes was on her way back from the cafeteria when the nurse runs up to her and hands her a piece of paper, she thanked her kindly and flipped it open, which was difficult due to the tray of coffees she was holding.

_Tobes,_

_I need you help with something, meet me in the cafeteria at midnight._

_Sam_

Tobes looks around and frowns, she stuffs it in her pocket and balancing the coffees, she makes her way back to the family room to her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I know, it was late and its only gonna be one chap I'm afraid, I had family down and the UK has a new Saturday line up, some great friggin programmes on, I got distracted…SORRY! Well what does Sam need Tobes to do for him, well you're going to have to wait till tomorrow, don't worry though folks she's not going to be a major part in the chapters, Sam just wants a favour…October mind out the gutter please! LOL ANYWAY I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or disappointing and I hope you read and REVIEW, im sure you remember how to do that? (grins)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR, I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME AND IT IS GOING TO BE GETTING BETTER I PROMISE SO I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW GUYS PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!


	15. Chapter 15

Hanging Hills

Chapter 15

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had managed to climb back into the bed, moments before Dean entered the room sipping at a cup of coffee. He paused and looked over the rim and squinting he notices that the IV is pulled from Sam's arm. He keeps silent and moves so he's on the opposite side of the bed. Setting the coffee on the bed he presses his finger down on the bruised skin, where the IV was, Sam jolts upright, letting out a cry. He hisses and grabs at his arm and then at his head, the sudden movement didn't help that at all.

'What the hell Dean.' Sam waited for his pain to subside before looking sideways at Dean, who was seated calmly beside him, eyes watching him carefully.

'What happened to it?' Dean picks his cup back up and takes a sip, then indicating to the missing IV.

Sam frowns and lifts his arm; it takes him a minute or so to figure out what Dean meant. 'It jumped out, what do you think.' Sam sighed.

'Sam-'

'I'm fine, I just didn't want it in my arm anymore, that a problem.'

'Yeah.' Dean yawns and Sam looks at Dean's watch as he lifts his arm to cover his mouth. The little figures read eight thirty three.

'You should go to a motel room tonight Dean, your back must be aching from sleeping in that chair.'

Dean froze, the coffee cup hovering just above the cabinet as he was about to set it down and narrowed his eyes.

'What.' Sam asked.

'You're up to something.' Dean put the coffee on the cabinet and stood up.

Sam frowns and shifts uncomfortably. 'No I'm not.'

'Yeah you see I know you, what's up Sam?' Dean leant on the bed, his green eyes staring in an almost intimidating fashion, locking with Sam's own hazel eyes. 'Sam what is it?' Dean grabs Sam's arm and pulls him closer. 'Sam!'

'Dean let go.' Sam winced.

Dean looked at Sam's arm in his hand and releases him slowly. 'Sorry.' His eyes flashed with something stuck between anger and confusion, with a hint of regret.

Sam lies down on the bed staring up at the polystyrene ceiling tiles, silently counting them; they're silent for another five minutes and then Dean stands up and walks for the door. Sam goes to call him back, but in the end just lets him go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean doesn't come back and Sam's thankful, hoping Dean finally listened to him about staying at the motel. The hours pass slowly and when half eleven rolls round, everything is dark and still, the silent whooshing and the distant beeping of the hospital machines are all he can hear, occasionally he'll hear the tapping of a night nurses' shoes. Throwing his sheet from him he climbs gingerly to his feet, his ankle throbs, but he is able to put a lot of his weight on it. His head still kills, it's like he has a woodpecker sitting on his shoulder, and constantly tapping against his head and man doesn't he wish he could shoot the thing.

He pulled open the closet and pulled out the bag that had his clothes, stealing a glance at the door he got dressed, it took a little longer than he would have liked, but putting the trousers on had been a lot harder than he anticipated, with his ankle and his sore ribs it was agony.

Grabbing the bag, which still held his coat and other items bought in with him, he moved out into the hall and moved awkwardly towards the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobes glanced at the couple sitting apart from her; the two teenagers had been in a car accident only an hour ago and were waiting to visit one of their friends who had come off worst. The cafeteria was quiet and there was no food available at this time of the night, except from the vending machines, but that food isn't exactly wholesome. She glanced at her watch, it had just gone midnight.

'Come on.' She looked around and stood up to leave, when she recognised Sam, she arched an eyebrow, she didn't realise he was so tall, she'd only seen him lying down. She sat back down. 'Should you be out of bed?'

'Not really….look I need some information.'

'Like what.'

'I need you to tell me where you saw the dog, the most direct route to where you saw it and if there is a quicker method of transport to get there.'

'Why? Couldn't you just ask your brother?'

'I don't want my brother to know.'

Tobes frowned and then it clicked. 'You're going after it alone.'

'I am not letting Dean go there, he's seen it twice, and I've seen it once.' Sam said softly, lowering his voice so that the boy and girl beside them couldn't hear what he was saying.

'But the second verse of the myth.'

'I know, sorrow, but if Dean's not there it won't affect him, I've looked back over the records and it states that they are always with the person when the accidents happen…if I kill this thing without Dean with me, then when we meet up nothing will happen.'

'But how do you know it'll work.'

'A guess, so are you going to help me or not?'

'Fine.' Tobes sighed and ran a hand over her face. 'That trail you first were on, the one from the road, in the summer that's a dirt track in the hold day people used to take carts up there.'

'So you're saying.'

'If you want to get there quick, you'll need a snow mobile.' Tobes said.

'Where am I going to get one of those?' Sam asked.

'I have no idea, but we saw the dog at West Peak, that's where….where he fell, it always appears there, that's what everyone says and that's where I've seen it both times.'

'You sure.'

'Positive, when are you planning on leaving?'

Sam stood up and pulled the parka from his bag. 'Now.'

'What, its pitch black outside.'

'Exactly. If it's dark we can't make eye contact.' Sam pulled on his gloves and pulled up the hood to hide his face, he had a sneaking suspicion that Dean wasn't far.

'It's freezing cold.'

'I've been out in worse.'

'You're still ill.'

Sam froze and looked at her. 'I know.' Sam stood up. 'I'm thinking if I drive quick enough I should get there before half one, up the mountain and at half peak by three and have another three hours to kill the thing before it becomes day.'

'You're really going to do this aren't you?' Tobes stood up. 'What about your brother.'

'Now that's another thing I need you to do.'

'What?' Tobes asked, she was confused by the sad smile on his face.

'Dean is going to come after me, you need to find a way to keep him occupied for a while, and I have a plan on how to do it, but it's not nice.'

'What is it?'

'His arm hasn't been seen by a doctor yet…I know it hasn't, I need you to somehow, I really hate to do this, but I need you to dislocate it again…it won't take much, a small tug on his arm…'

'I am not doing it.' Tobes shakes her head.

'Look I know it's harsh, but there is no other way I can think to stop him from following, it'll give me a head start.'

Tobes nods and sighs. 'I'll see, I don't like it…'

'For Damien.' Sam suddenly blurts and Tobes shoots him a cold look. Sam stares at her and she leaves the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moves towards the main lobby, his limp is evident and he tries to hide the pain it causes as he moves across the tiled floor of the hospital. Several of the night nurses glance in his direction, but with the hood hiding his face, they don't actually know it's him, with hunched shoulders he moves out the lobby and past Dean who is coming in, Sam turns to the side and shadows his face.

Dean turned as the tall guy passed him, he followed him with his eyes, and he thought he recognised the coat and he frowns as he notices the limp, calling out he moves towards him when someone shoves hard into his injured arm. His shout to the person becomes a cry of pain and immediately a nurse is beside him. Dean watches the figure move past the glass doors. 'Sam, can you check….my brother…in his room….please….fuck.'

'Let's get this sorted first…Can you page Hevellyn on floor three please.'

'Look…I …need you to check…if my brother…is in his room.'

The nurse shakes her head and tries to guide Dean to a room; he pulls away and marches off down the hall, almost breaking into a run, his good arm cradling his bad one to his side. He knows what he's going to find before he even reaches the door.

'Oh you son of a bitch.' Dean whispers as he stands in the doorway of the empty room.

The nurse comes up from behind him and she spies the empty hospital room. 'Security! We have a missing patient! Head trauma! Suzie have you paged Hevellyn! Josie go check the toilets, Jane scout the halls, Dean come with me, we need to sort your arm out.'

'Sam…I know where he's going!' Dean tries to push the nurse off him. 'I have to find Sam before he gets himself killed!'

'Mr Harrison I need to sort out your arm, if you don't stop struggling I will have to sedate you!' The nurses stern voice did the trick and Dean let the nurse lead him into Sam's room and place him on the bed.

Dean watched the nurses and doctors moving back and forth outside and he sighed, he knew Sam would do this, he shouldn't have left so quickly, he shouldn't have gone to the motel, he only went back for a shower, how could he let himself fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I know it's a little crappy this chapter but I have major writers block today so that's why it's only one chapter again sorry I'm hoping my muse will come back tomorrow, I have the day off work so hopefully it'll be two chapters. I hope you'll continue to read anyway and I would really appreciate it if you READ AND REVIEWED

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR I HOPE THIS CHATPER DIDN'T DISAPOINT AND I HOPE YOU COME BACK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST KEEP REVIEWING! The story's moving ahead now! So until tomorrow….


	16. Chapter 16

Hanging Hills

Chapter 16

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Your shoulder is swollen, this must have been bothering you…why didn't you say something when your brother was bought in.' Dr. Heather Hevellyn, a tall and very vivacious woman probed the area around Dean's shoulder.

'Have you found him?' Dean asked avoiding the question, putting a hand over his injured shoulder, moving his hand over the sling she had given him to wear.

'Not yet.' Heather said. 'But Security is checking the area around the hospital for him.' She put a hand on Dean's arm. 'Now, you need to keep this arm still, otherwise it won't heal properly and your range of motion will be shortened-' her voice was cut off as Dean stood up, grabbing his jacket.

'Look thank you, but I don't want to hear this crap; I have a brother to find.'

'Mr Harrison, that's fine we can't stop you from leaving, just we advice that you come back when the swelling on your arm goes down, it'll-' The slamming of the door told her that Dean had left and he didn't want to hear anything more from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled his jacket over him and headed out of the hospital, the front of the hospital was lit up brightly with street lamps and wall lights; Dean paused by his Impala, thankful that Sam had at least left his car, but it made him wonder, because Sam could barely walk, let alone walk all the way to hanging hills. His mental question was answered only a few minutes later, when a man came out to start yelling his car had been stolen.

'Sam.' Dean whispered. 'Why didn't you wait for me?'

Dean pulled the car out of the hospital and drove in the direction of Hanging hills.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam searched the empty roads for anything that would help him, the ford he had borrowed was a new design and though didn't agree too well with the ice, it was functioning smoothly and he realised, that with the limited number of cars on the road, he would arrive at hanging hills a lot earlier than he anticipated, the only problem however was that he wouldn't be able to walk the trail to West Peak, he needed a snow mobile.

He was about five miles from Hanging hills when he located a diner, situated at the side of the road. An idea hit him and he pulled off into one of the parking spots. His ribs throbbed as he moved from the sitting position they had settled into, and he swayed as he stood up quickly, Sam had to place a hand on the roof and wait for the nausea to pass, before he was able to limp into the diner.

The diner was empty bar the staff and a small group of teenagers, who were giggling irritatingly in the corner. Sam cast them a look and approached the counter.

'You look like hell kid.' The guy behind the counter asked, taking in the bruises on Sam's face and the large gauze pad that hid his gash.

'Yeah thanks.' Sam smiled and leant on the counter. 'Do you have a phone book?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, what are you looking for?' The guy walked into the back of the store.

'Rental store.' Sam called.

'Rental eh, what kind.'

'Snow mobile.' Sam asked as the guy reappeared and dropped the book on the table.

'Snow mobile huh, you planning on going up the mountain.' He saw Sam's surprised look. 'A good guess, lots of kids do the trails in the winter, there's a rental for one near the base of the hills. Archie's Rental think it's called, but it's not going to be open.'

'Of course not.' Sam said, he flipped open the book, scanning the pages. 'Uh…this the one.' He turned the book to the waiter; the guy peered at it and nodded. 'Great, you got some paper.'

'Want anything to eat, or drink…You look like you could do with it.'

Sam took the paper offered, scribbling down the street address. 'No thanks, I have to go.' Sam stood up and closing the directory he pushed it back towards him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tapped on the wheel anxiously; his concern filled eyes scanned the road sides for any signs of Sam. 'Come on Sammy, this isn't funny.' He hissed, the tapping on the wheel becoming more frantic. He'd been driving for a good half hour when he came upon the same diner that Sam had and he slowed the Impala right down as he passed it, ducking down he sighted two people behind the counter and a group of about five teenagers, but no one else. He slammed the wheel in frustration and sped back up.

'I'm gonna kill him when I find him.' He muttered as he headed onwards to the mountain.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam bit down on the small maglite in his teeth, holding it in place as he worked on the stores alarm system, thankful for once for the lessons in breaking and entering that there Dad had pressed on them as teenagers. Sam frowned and tweaked one more wire, the light on the front blinked green and flashed, and his frown turned into a smile and moving to the locks he picked them one by one. Taking the flashlight form his mouth he pushed the door inwards and swung the light around, there were a lot of equipment that lined the walls, skis, poles, some warm weather clothes, bags, tents. The snow mobiles he suspected were in the large garage beside the shop, but Sam knew that the keys wouldn't be with them.

His light landed on the counter and behind it the door that led to the back office. Pulling his lock picks back out from his pocket; he slipped around the counter and quickly worked on the simple lock and entered the small office, with the adjoining toilet. Sam shook his head at the paper littered desk and the overfilled trashcan and realised that this Archie guy dealt with the business alone and he wasn't a very organised person, the beam of the light moved from the trashcan and upwards, hitting the silver keys that hung in a row along the back wall.

Sam noted that all of the keys had a label and he took the one with the number one stuck to it and put it in his pocket. Then exiting the office he pulled it closed and moved to the garage, as well as the lock on the door, this one also had a thick padlock, he licked his dry lips and looked around he started working on both locks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean saw the car before the bend in the road, pulling the Impala over he pushed himself awkwardly out of the car and for the second time, pulled the sling from around his neck and put it in his pocket, it was hindering him, but he made a mental note that he would put it back on afterwards. Slamming the door he ran to the ford.

'SAM!' He called; he kicked the wheel of the small car, when he found the driver seat empty. He looked around and bought his hands around his mouth. 'SAMMY!'

Pulling his own small torch from his pocket he shined it on the ground around the driver's door. Bending low he moved a hand over the footprints in the churned snow, his eyes roved over the sets and noticed that the footprints were different, and that was why he could instantly tell that they were Sam's, because due to his injured foot, one of the prints he made were heavier and the other was blurred and not placed completely on the ground. The tracks led around the bend.

Dean left the Impala parked behind the car his brother had stolen and swinging the torch in front of him, followed Sam's tracks.

'Archie's rental.' Dean said out loud as he stood outside the store, he crossed the road and found the padlock in the snow, and the tracks that led from the garage and the prints around the doorway.

'Well well, Sam, you've been busy.' Dean whispered as he opened up the door to reveal the missing space, where a snow mobile had once sat.

Dean ran a hand over his face and pressed into the corner of his eyes and then looked out towards the mountain; the snow laden tops seemed to be illuminated by the moon and Dean was amused by the deceiving serene look that it had. 'Sam you're going to get yourself killed.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam found the going relatively easy, the snow mobile was a recent model so it was easy to master. He smiled and increased on the speed, the humming of the snow mobiles engine echoed over the mountain as it carried on its course to West Peak. Sam's hand moved from the handles and to his pocket, he felt the paper through his pocket and the smile fell from his face and became one of grim determination as he got closer to his destination and the icy gleam of the lake caught his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay it's a little short, but my writers block is still bugging the hell out of me, but don't worry I will stay up until I get your second chapter up, which I'm hoping will be a little better. Anyway I hope that it was an alright chapter and that you are still enjoying it, the brothers are finally getting somewhere now. Can Sam get this plan together, will Dean catch up? The next chapter should be up in a few hours so keep an eye out for it.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND TO ALL THE FAITHFUL READERS THAT ARE STILL COMING BACK TIME AND TIME AGAIN IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU STILL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Hanging Hills

Chapter 17

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam cut the engine and pulled himself from the seat biting the inside of his cheek as he put his foot on the ground, Lake Merimere beside him looked like it had been crusted with salt, the snow that had settled on it hiding it almost completely from view. Sam pulled his flashlight from his pocket and limped towards the area he and Dean had camped only a few days prior and he shone the torch around, it settled on a grey outcrop of rocks and Sam remembered a few articles he had found on the dog, which told of people sighting it on the rocks seconds before it walked up to them.

Sam couldn't see any signs of the dog, but his beam did settle on a patch of darkened snow and he moved towards it. He frowned and saw that it was blood, the snow had been blown apart, but there was enough left of the substance that he could diagnose it, as he moved his light he landed on the boulder and he too saw the blood splatters on it.

'So this is where Tobes' brother fell.' Sam whispered, somehow it felt weird speaking loudly. He span around awkwardly and he frowned, crouching down he brushed the snow off some blue fabric and tugging he pulled Dean's gloves from the snow.

'What?' He shakes his head and drops the glove back down.

_Well this must be the correct place then _Sam pulled out the several sheets of paper, and holding the flashlight in between his teeth he examined it. One sheet had a symbol drawn on it, while the other had Latin scribbled rather hurriedly on it.

Sam turns and scans the ground. 'There has to be…' He sights a cluster of bare trees a good ten metres from him and he moves towards them. His ribs are starting to burn form walking so much and his head is starting to throb and his ankle is becoming worse, it's becoming more and more painful with every step.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gritting his teeth he reaches up and wrapping his hand around the branch he pulls down hard, he hisses as his fingers, which up until now hadn't been bothering him, protesting as the pressure was forced hard on them. He grunted and gave another wrench and finally the branch broke off in his hands and he stumbled back a few steps. With a muffled cry he fell down.

'Suck it up Sam.' He chided himself and he waited until the pain had passed, and stood back up.

Moving back towards the rock he held the long stick in his hand and began etching the symbol in the snow, digging deep with the stick, so that the earth beneath it churns up along with it.

The symbol starts off as a circle with the intricate pattern weaved inside it. The stick was a lot easier than doing it with his hand, as he didn't have to crouch, which wouldn't have helped his ribs at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's putting the finishing touch to the pattern when he heard the hum of a snow mobile, frowning he swings his flashlight so it lands on his mobile a metre or so from him. Sam raises the flashlight above him so the light stretches further. Dropping the stick he moves slowly towards his own vehicle.

_Who the hell _

Sam stops as his ankle caves in and he lands against the snow mobile. 'Dammit!' He closes his eyes and pushes himself up. His hazel eyes lifted to see another snow mobile moving down the trail.

Sam reaches down for the stick and holds it in his hands; he can't see who's behind the other vehicle because of the light at the front.

The snow mobile skids to a stop, just short of Sam's own and he steps back as the snow sprays towards him. The engine on the other snow mobile cuts and the light fades, Sam backs up as the person driving comes charging at him, with the light gone he recognises him now and that person is not happy.

'Dean?' Sam relaxes.

Dean grabs the stick out of his hand and grabs hold of his wrist. 'What the hell do you think you're playing at Sam?' He hisses angrily, he pulls Sam back as his brothers tries to break from his grip. 'You….you're hurt Sam….you have no right to do this!'

'Do what….Dean.'

'Run off like this….you can't do that!' Dean shakes him, Sam tries to read his brother's eyes, but there isn't any emotion that stays longer than a couple of seconds, they're flashing from angry to relieved, to confusion.

Dean pulls back and wipes a hand over his face; Dean stands with his back to Sam, then turning sharply he grabs Sam's arm. 'Come on.' He pulls him towards the snow mobile.

'What…no…Dean I'm not going.'

'Yes you are.' Dean hisses. 'You have a freaking skull fracture and yesterday you had a severe concussion, you're tired, your ankle is bothering you because I can see you're swaying and I know that you're in pain I can read your face Sam…so you are not going to argue about this with me, you are not!'

Sam flung his arm out as his ankle gives as he tries to brace himself against Dean's pull, but he has nothing to grab and he falls down, taking Dean with him, who hasn't released his hands.

'Sam!' Dean pulls himself to his knees and helps Sam into a sitting position.

'I'm fine Dean.'

'No your not, why don't you understand.'

'Dean I am fine, I was in that hospital for two days almost, I just couldn't sit there anymore.'

Dean pulls him back down as he tries to stand up. 'Sam stop! Why the hell didn't you wait for me?' His voice his still accusing and Sam can't bring himself to look him in the eyes, but Dean doesn't let him get away with it and grabs his chin and pulls it round. 'Sam!'

'I didn't want you to come!' Sam snaps and he sees Dean's eyes go from hurt to confused.

'But why! We're a team Sam; you can't do this by yourself!'

'Will you stop with the lecture Dean?' He pushed away and slapped Dean's hand away from him.

'Sam!'

'What do you want me to say Dean?' Sam pushed his hair from his eyes.

'I just want to know, why couldn't you wait, why run off in the middle of the night.'

'Because.' Sam tried to stand again, but Dean pulled him down again.

'I need more than that Sam.'

'Fine I didn't want you to die okay! I didn't want you to die, either because that dog sees you, or because of me! Okay, now can you let me get up because my ribs and ankle can't take this position much longer!'

Dean stepped back and got to his own feet. Sighing he leant down and reached for Sam. 'I can do it.' Sam pushed his hand away, but Dean persists and moves back towards him, wrapping his hands around his upper arms. He helps Sam to his feet.

'We'll come back another night Sam, when you're not so…'

'Weak.' Sam fills in the gap.

'No! Injured.'

'Look the whole idea is that you're not here, if you're not here-'

I'm not leaving you alone Sam.' Dean notices the symbol on the ground and moves towards it, but he holds out his hand towards Sam as he looks over it, so he can make a sudden grab in case Sam decides he can't stand anymore. 'What is this?'

'Useless now you're here.' Sam mutters, stumbling over towards Dean and looking down at the pattern in the snow.

'I'm being serious.' Dean bends down and studies the symbol. 'I've not seen anything like this before.'

'Yeah well, I found it on a website, I don't even know if it'll work.'

Dean looks up and notices the sweat on Sam's face, it's freezing out, and so he knows that isn't right. He goes to say something, but instead he says something else, so not to create more arguments. 'What is it supposed to do?' Dean shined his flashlight over the symbol and then brings it back round to focus on Sam.

'It's designed to trap a spirit.'

'You mean, like the black dog.' Dean questions.

'I was hoping…argh….sorry, I was hoping it would.' Sam rubbed at his head and sat down on one of the snow mobiles.

'Come on, let's get you back.'

'No, you're going back, but I am finishing this tonight Dean.'

'Sam you can barely stand.'

'Look it took me ages to get here, I'm losing night time. I went a long way to steal this and there is no way I'll be able to do it a second time.'

'Yeah kudos on that by the way, that's a side I haven't seen of…Sam!' Dean reaches for him as he falls forward, but Sam manages to catch himself on the handlebars and he puts his hand out.

'I'm okay dammit, Dean why couldn't you just let me do this alone.'

'Sam by the look of your face, I'd say you are not far off on passing out.'

Sam pushes himself off and stumbles forward, picking up the stick he goes to finish the symbol.

Dean frowns and holds his hand out to take it, but Sam shakes his head. 'Sam will you please let me help.'

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and hands it over and the paper as well. 'Fine Dean, but when I do this, you're sitting away with you eyes covered.'

Dean takes them in his hand and nods reluctantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay my muse is sorta back and I think I did okay on this actually, but you guys are gonna have to help me out here and review for me to tell me what you think! Anyway at least there back together now and we had a lot more brother brother togetherness, which I'm sure a lot of people will be happy about. I'm hoping to have another two chaps for tomorrow, so keep an eye out people and I hope you're still enjoying it.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS KEEP THEM COMING AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	18. Chapter 18

Hanging Hills

Chapter 18

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watches quietly as Dean finishes off the pattern and steps back, his eyes move from it to stare at him and he ducks his head, he knows he must look like crap, because he feels it, the adrenaline that had kicked in whilst getting to the mountain had kept him going, but now everything was beginning to settle down and not to mention the last bout of pain medication he had, the pain was rushing over him. He saw from his lowered gaze, the stick hit the snow with a soft thud.

'You done?' He shoots back as Dean suddenly appears before him and raises a hand to his head. 'Dude back off.' Dean lowers his hand and steps back, Sam pushed down on the seat and forces himself to stand.

'Sam-' He gets no further as Sam sticks his hand out indicating he didn't want to hear anything from him.

'I'm fine, just go sit over there and don't look.' Sam waved the hand over Dean's shoulder towards the snow mobiles.

'What are you going to do now?' Dean asks, still standing in the same spot.

'I'm going to read the incantation and summon the dog.'

'What good will that do.'

'The trap is set so it immobilizes the spirit, then I'm going to shoot it and as an added reassurance I'm going to exorcise the area.'

'Exorcise.' Dean frowns.

'Look we talked about just shooting it, but we forgot that this thing follows the patterns of a spirit and since we have no bones to burn we're going to have to make sure that it can't come back.'

'But shooting it alone should do the trick….I mean we've never met anything like this before and from what I've gathered so far, I think we need to shoot it and burn the body, like we would with a hell hound or black dog.'

'You think.' Sam paused.

'I don't know, didn't I just say we've never met anything like this before.'

Sam bit his lip and Dean caught his arm as he swayed. 'You look drunk.' Dean whispered, taking the paper from his hand.

'Dean!' Sam reprimanded, trying to snatch the paper from Dean's hand.

'Look Sam, you can barely stand, you think I'm going to let you do this.'

'Dean if that dog sees you-'

'It's your job to make sure nothing kills me, look we're not near anything dangerous, we're not scaling any cliffs, we're not on any high trails or at threat from an avalanche.'

'That doesn't mean you're not in danger Dean, I'm not going to watch you…Give it to me.' Sam reached for the paper, but Dean jumped back.

'Try and get it.' Dean smirked. His expression covered up the concern he had for his brother, who was struggling to keep his body upright.

'Stop being such an ass and give it to me.' He lunged for Dean.

Dean anticipated what was going to happen and dropping the paper he moved forward arms outstretched, just as Sam's foot gave way and he pitched forward. 'Sam.' Dean's voice was more of an I told you so, hidden behind a name. Sam let himself be lowered to the ground.

'Dean it'll kill you, if it looks at me or you.'

'Sam in our life we are always taking risks and this is one of those days where we are going to have to.'

'Night.' Sam corrected.

'Whatever.' Dean left Sam sitting in the soft snow and snatched the paper, which had gone soggy from the snow. He approached the circle and stood on the rim, he looked down at Sam who nodded, and even in the low light of their torches Dean could easily recognise the fear in Sam's hazel orbs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam flickered from Dean to the circle and grunting he pulled himself up. Dean turned to look at him as Sam drew a small pistol from the waist of his trousers, Dean nodded and lifting the torch to read Sam's chicken scratches, he began speaking.

'ego dico super phasmatis ut sedeo intus is locus…' Dean took in a sharp intake of breath as an icy wind hit his chest. 'EGO dico vobis , ego to order vestrum videor pro mihi…'

Sam raised his arm to ward off the snow that was beginning to churn and he was thankful he had decided to etch the symbol in the dirt, as the snow around it began to clear. He realised Dean had stopped speaking and lowering his arm the brother's eyes connected. Sam nodded and Dean turned back.

'Per vox of altus senior ego voco vos!'

Dean froze as something flickered in front of him, his flashlight flicked on and off and the snow mobiles beside them turned on and off, their headlights flickering wildly. Dean stumbled back as a heavy wind hit him and he flung out his arm, the paper flew from his fingers.

Sam's eyes followed the paper and he snatched it as it came close to him, he fell back on the snow and shielding the paper with his body he yelled out the last part of the incantation.

'Phasmatis illae locus ego to order vos videor pro mihi!'

There was a crack that reminded Dean of the rocks as they broke off the mountain just before the avalanche his he and Sam, and he instinctively moved closer to Sam.

There was another crack and the bulb in Sam's flashlight blew, Sam frowned and looked up, pacing in the circle was an outline of a creature, it moved back and forth, reminding Sam of a caged tiger at a zoo, the pacing increased and he saw the creature lift it's head and open it's mouth, but no sound came from the beast within it.

Sam reached to Dean with his arm, and sure enough he felt Dean's hands enclose around his upper arm and held pull him to a stand. 'It worked.' Sam said in a hushed tone.

'Yeah.' Dean stepped closer but Sam pulled him back.

'I don't think it's seen us.' Sam edged closer, Dean at his elbow. His gun was still clasped tightly in his arm, he was within five steps of the dog and about to take a shot when the dog whirled round, eyes glowing green in the dark, a flash of white revealed shining canines that glinted in the moonlight.

'I guess it doesn't like being trapped.' Dean whispered, both brothers jumped as the snow mobiles leapt to life and the beams of the light pierced the darkness. The dog leapt forward, but hit an invisible wall, turning it paced in a circle and then lifting its head he connected eyes with Sam, both brothers stunned by the sudden bright lights forgot to keep theirs eyes from connecting with the dog.

'Oh no.' Sam whispered, backing up.

'Sam forget it, I'll be fine.' Dean pulled the gun from Sam's hands and fired two iron rounds into the dog, one hit the dog in the side and one cut directly through and drove into the beast's chest.

The dog threw it's head up and to the brother's surprise a shriek like nothing they'd heard before pierced the sky, Dean looked to the right as the snow mobiles start to rev and one shot forward. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and threw him aside, as the snow mobile hit him and he fell onto the front.

'DEAN!'

Sam watched as Dean clung to the front of the mobile. 'I'm fine! THE DOG!'

Sam picked up the gun where it had been dropped and fired two more rounds into the dog, the iron made its mark in the chest twice and the dog fell halfway, going down on his forepaws, a silent snarl on its muzzle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow mobile continued to move and Dean bracing himself leapt to the left, rolling clear of the living vehicle, his body hit something icy and he slid as he tried to right himself. He tried again and like before his foot slipped out from underneath him.

Sam watched as the dog lay there panting, lips still pulled back over its gums. Sam relocated the paper and flipped it over, on the back was an incantation he thought he would need, it was time to use his plan.

'In nomen of abbas , filius quod flamen , ego iacio vos sicco , ego to order vestrum abeo in…' Sam looked up and saw the dog had stilled, its body shaking violently, he smirked and carried on.

'ego expello vos ex nostrum rectus quod reverto vos ut vestri intended. in nomen of abbas , filius quod flamen.'

He looked up and smirked as the dogs head arched back and he let out a soundless howl, his body was shattering, breaking apart. Sam felt a chill run through him as a wind circled the symbol, the dog tried another desperate attempt to break away, but the trap held strong and with one final pleading look at Sam, and the dog vanished.

'Man.' Sam dropped back into the snow, his head was throbbing and his ankle and swollen again. 'Dean?'

'Uh Sam.' Sam frowned at his brother's worried tone and turned slowly.

Dean was knelt, about 4 metres out on the ice of Lake Merimere. There was a crack and Sam watched as the Snow mobile a few metres from him fell through the ice. Dean looked at him and then down at the thick ice beneath him. Then Sam saw them too, the small web effect of the cracking ice beneath his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **And they thought Dean had escaped the curse, not likely, that water is gonna be might cold, don't you agree. The next chapter should hopefully be up later, but it's quarter past nine here and I aim to go to bed at eleven today, work all day tomorrow, I will work my little ass off and try and get it up, but if not I'm really sorry. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter, I believe the next will be the last, I think?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! IM GLAD YOU RENJOYING THE STORY! THANKS YOU AGAIN IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME!


	19. Chapter 19

Hanging Hills

Chapter 19

Summary: 'If a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.' The Winchesters come face to face with the infamous Black dog of hanging hills. Who said dog is man's best friend?

* * *

'Dean don't move.' Sam moved to the edge of the lake, he searched the ice. 'Shit, uh.'

Dean bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping as the ice cracked further and a particularly long crack wound itself between his knees. 'Sam.' He looked up at his brother, suddenly wanting his little brother to tell him what to do.

'Dean you need to very slowly stand up.' Sam whispered, as though speaking loudly would make the ice cave.

Dean frowned. 'You think I would have if I could.'

Sam edged forward and he scanned the ice, lifting Dean's flashlight which he had found flickering in the snow. 'There, to your right, it's a bright white patch of ice, which means it's thicker, can you shimmy over to it.'

Dean followed the beam of light and edged a little way, the ice cracked further and Dean stilled. 'Sam that's not going to work. I must have weakened it when I landed on the ice.' Dean said softly. He shook his head and bracing his hand on the ice he slowly pushed upwards, trying to bring his feet underneath him. Both brothers tensed as they heard the cracking of the ice.

'Dean stop!' Sam barked.

Dean did, and the creaking of the ice stilled also. Once the creaking settled, Dean attempted again to get to his feet. Sam watched with frantic eyes as Dean stood up straight, arms waving almost comically as he did.

'Where did you say?' Dean asked.

'Right.'

'Yours or mine?' Dean scanned the surface but without Sam's light it was hard to tell.

'Your right.' Sam told him, lifting the light as he spoke to illuminate the darker patch of ice.

Dean nodded and took a step to the right, as before his foot slid on the ice and he waved his hands trying to stop himself from falling. Sam held his breath, only releasing it as Dean managed to keep himself upright. 'Where now.'

Sam moved closer to the edge of the Lake, his injured foot trailing slightly behind. With arm over his head he illuminated the ice. 'Move forward a few steps.' He hissed and rubbed at his head.

'You okay?' Dean called, eyes trying to focus on both the ice and his brother.

'I'll be fine….head hurts a lot.'

'I bet it does, when did you have your last pain killer.'

'Bit off the topic at the moment Dean.'

Dean nodded and looked down; he placed his foot on the thick bit ahead of him, testing it, before putting his whole weight on it. Both brothers hissed as the ice groaned beneath him. 'Sam?' He looked up and smiled reassuringly at Sam. 'Just keep looking for where to step.'

Sam nodded and studied the ice. 'Take two steps forward and then sidestep right then forward three steps.' Sam instructed, he wiped a hand across his eyes and shaking his head he waited for Dean to follow his advice.

Dean nodded and followed it up to the sidestep right. Then Sam groaned and his eyes snapped over to look at his younger sibling. 'Sam?'

Sam flung a hand to his head and stepped back as his head throbbed needlessly, his body decided it had, had enough and he went down hard, his ankle at an odd angle beneath him. He cried out and gripped it tight. The flashlight fell from his hand and went out as the button hit the ice and rolled outwards onto the lake, leaving the brothers with only the moonlight to see.

'Sam!' Dean forgot the next part and instead of going forward he sidestepped one more time, he moved forward without checking the ground beneath him and his foot fell through the ice, he slammed down onto his stomach. 'Shit.' Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut, the impact with the ice had been hard.

Sam pushed past the pain and reached for the light. 'DEAN!' He had heard the splash.

'I'm okay; it was my foot….you alright.'

'Yeah.'

'Liar.' He heard Dean wheeze.

'Can you see my flashlight.' Sam asks.

'No can you see _my_ flashlight.' Dean snarks.

'I wouldn't have asked if I could.' Sam almost laughs, he tries to rise, but he cries out instead.

'What is it?' Dean's concerned voice echoes over the stillness of the lake.

'I think I've made my ankle worse and my head, man I feel like it's splitting.'

'See if you had waited until you were feeling better this wouldn't have happened.' Dean snaps and Sam's eyes widen as he hears a cracking sound.

'Dean was that you.' Sam pulls himself forward, until he feels the ice beneath his hand. He doesn't get an answer. 'Dean answer me!'

'Sorry, I'm kinda trying to limit what I do Sam…I'm on thin ice.'

'Serious…what happened to the instructions I gave you.'

'Well that kinda left my mind when you decided to go all fair maiden on me.' Dean chuckles and another crack sounds, Dean's chuckle immediately dies on his lips. Dean took a deep breath and pushed upward, the ice under his right hand gives way and he yells out as the icy water covers his hand.

* * *

Sam pats the ice gently; he knows the torch couldn't have rolled that far out of reach. He pulls himself forward a little more and is suddenly greeted with metal beneath his fingers, his fingers curl around it and he fumbles for the little button.

As the light illuminates the surface, Sam looks up to see Dean straight ahead from him, a good ten steps away. Dean's moss green eyes look almost jade green in the bright light. 'Dean.' Sam shines the light and notices the ice he is on, is much thicker than the area that Dean is kneeling on. Gritting his teeth he starts pulling himself gingerly along the ice.

'Sam what are you doing, get back!' Dean waves his hand angrily at him.

'Dean, if I can get close enough, you can grab my hand and I can pull you onto the thicker part.'

'But you're not, you are going to turn around and get onto land.' Dean hissesd

Sam pauses and he is now only about an arms length from him and noting the ice thinning, he can't go any further. 'Dean edge forward, and reach for my hand.' Sam extends his hand and waits for Dean to grab it.

'You know when we get back to the hospital I am going to beat some sense into you.' Dean snaps, but he still edges slowly towards him.

'You won't beat me.'

'Wanna bet.' Dean says seriously as he slides a little more towards Sam.

'You wouldn't hurt me while I'm injured, idle threats Dean.' Sam smirks and Dean reaches out and grabs his hand.

* * *

Sam laughs, but a horrifying crack interrupts the brother's banter and Sam feels Dean suddenly drop, Sam is pulled forward onto his stomach as the ice beneath Dean's legs gives way and his legs and waist plunge into the water, grunting as the lower part of his stomach slams into the edge of the ice. 'Dean hold on.' Sam braces himself and pulls back; dropping the torch he winds his other hand around Dean's wrist.

'Fuck.' Dean brought his free hand up and wraps it around Sam forearm, as Sam pulls he does too.

Sam scrabbles back, trying desperately to pull his brother's lower half from the water. 'Dean!' Sam's eyes roll up as his ribs feel as though they're burning.

'P…p…pull Sam.' Dean adjusts his grasp on Sam's arms and pulls on them, trying to lever his lower half out, but the water is dragging at his clothes and he is finding that with Sam battling against his pain, he is slipping.

'My ribs….'

'You can….d….do it.'

Sam nods and tightening his grip on Dean, he moves onto his knees, so his trousers create some friction, shuffling back he pulls again, Dean's hand leaves his wrist and plants on the ice, digging his nails into the frozen ground he pushes against it and gives a small laugh as he rises from the water a little. 'That's…it….k…ke…keep going….S…s…am.'

Sam nods and moves his hands so they're wrapped around Dean's upper arms, and Dean moves his hand so it is in the same place on Sam's arm.

Together they pull against one another, Sam to bring Dean towards him and Dean to pull himself towards Sam, he can feel the stabbing pains in his legs ceasing as he slowly rises from the water and then finally his knees hit the edge of the ice. 'Sam.' Dean laughs and as Sam gives one final yank on his arms, his knee plants itself on the top surface, followed quickly by the other, Dean lets go of Sam and crawls closer to his brother, before despite the numbness in his legs he grips Sam's arms and help him to his feet.

Sam heaves a sigh of relief but neither brother speak until they're feet step off ice and onto firm ground.

* * *

'Shit.' Dean sinks to the ground, taking Sam down with him.

'You okay.' Sam whispers.

'No….are you.'

'No.' Sam lays back and turns his head. 'Dean the flashlight.'

'Doesn't…m...m…matter.' Dean says through chattering teeth and pointing upwards Sam can see the barest hint of the sun as it starts to lift upwards into the dark sky.

'Come….on get up.' Dean crawls over to Sam.

'Why.' Sam mumbles, peering up through half closed eyes.

'Cause…I'm…f….fr…freezing.'

Sam jolts up and looks at Dean, his brother is soaking wet from boots to just below his belly button. 'Dean?'

Dean stumbles towards the remaining snow mobile and turns the key, to his relief it jumps to life. 'C…come….on.' Dean strides back to Sam and pulling his arm over his shoulder's he helps him to the snow mobile, planting him on the seat, before climbing in front of him.

'We need to dry you off.'

'C…clothes….i…i…in imp…impala.' Dean tells him.

Sam closes his eyes and without realising falls forward, his chin hitting Dean's shoulder, he feels Dean bring an arm round and grab him just above the waist, fingers digging into his jacket and knows he's steadying him, and Sam doesn't have the energy to pull himself upright. He feels the hum of the snow mobile under him and its starts to move, but Dean's hand is still there, holding him steady.

* * *

'Sam, Sam you are going to have to get off me bro.' Sam feels someone shaking him and groaning he pulls back. 'That's it.' Sam jerks back and suddenly hands are grabbing the front of his jacket, stopping him from falling.

'Dean.' Sam mumbles and opens his eyes, he blinks several times before he realises that first it's daylight, well just, the orange, gold and red of the sunrise is still mixed with the blues of the sky.

Dean grins and holds Sam still as he climbs from the snow mobile, waiting until Sam is alert again. It doesn't take long and Sam is soon sitting upright. 'Where….'

'We're at the impala, you zoned out just before we left the lake.'

'How did you….with me….' Sam frowns and then realises frowning isn't good and groaning he rubs at his head.

'Let's just say it took awhile.' Dean slowly backs off and pops the trunk of the impala. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a towel and he pulls open the back door of the car and sitting down he pulls his boots, socks and jeans off, leaving him sitting in his boxers. 'Watch the road Sam. Don't want to be caught with me pants down.' Dean smirks, he rubs the towel over his reddened legs, trying to warm them, and only when he's satisfied does he put on the dry pair and a new pair of socks, though his boots are soaked he chucks those on too. 'Okay sunshine; let's get you back to the hospital.'

'Dean what's the point.' Sam groans as Dean lifts him from the snow mobile.

'That's the point you're going back …no arguments.'

'Dean….'

'Yeah Sammy.' Dean slams the passenger door shut behind his brother and runs round to the others side.

'Do you think it worked?' He yawns.

'I hope so….I mean I'm still alive aint I.'

'Yeah….but you know, we have to watch the area now right….you know, just in case.'

'I know Sam.' Dean frowns, backing out onto the road and turning it back towards the hospital.

'How's your legs.' Sam asks.

'Cold and stiff.'

'Doctor will have to check them.'

'They're fine Sam.' Dean sighs as he drives down the road.

'And you're shoulder.'

'Throbbing but again fine.' Dean glances in the wing mirror of his car door and the hills of the mountain behind him. He glances towards Sam and smiles, and shakes head, Sam's fast asleep, head leaning on the window, one hand wrapped around his ribs, the other hanging off the seat.

* * *

They're driving for near on fifteen minutes, when Dean passes a sign for the hospital and he mentally reminds himself that he isn't leaving Sam's side for even a minute, until Sam is on his feet without swaying. 'You really keep me on my toes Sammy boy.' Dean murmured and he shook his head again as he saw Sam smirk, and open his eyes.

'Yeah but it's what you live for.' Sam joked and closed his eyes.

Dean laughed and turned his eyes back to the road, Sam didn't know how true that statement really was.

* * *

Sam threw Dean an irritated look as his brother and the nurse wheeled him to the pavement. 'You know I can walk.'

'Yeah but its policy.' The nurse shook her head and smiled at Dean, Sam had been edgy for the three extra days they had made him stay after the runaway returned.

'Well it's a stupid one…ow Dean.' Sam rubbed at his arm where his brother had just hit him.

'Be nice to the lady Samuel.' Dean flashes the nurse one of his charming smiles.

_Samuel_. Sam mouthed, receiving a sharp slap to the base of his head. 'Okay enough, don't you think I've been bashed about enough?'

The wheelchair finally stopped and Sam jumped out the sit and moved to the car, he still had a hint of a limp, but he was walking strongly, evident by his hurried march to the Impala.

'Thanks Sophie.' Dean grinned and ran after his younger brother.

Dean climbed in the driver's seat and looked at his brother. 'Ready to go.'

'I was ready two days ago.'

'Hey, that'll teach you to run up a mountain injured won't it.'

'I really hate you sometimes you know that.'

Dean laughed, but his laugh was cut off as his brother pulled something from his jacket and swung it in his face. 'No way.'

'Nope, Doctors orders Dean.' Sam smirked as Dean grabbed the sling looking at it.

'But Sam…'

'No buts Dean, sling on now!' Sam watched with glee as Dean slipped the sling over his head. 'Don't worry Dean it's only for two weeks.' And that look from Dean was all it took for the laughter to erupt.

Dean turned the ignition. 'I'm throwing you back down that mountain.' Dean grumbled, pulling out of the parking spot, with Sam's chuckles still ringing through the car.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I had no idea how to end the damn thing, so this is what it ended up as, I hope it's not too bad, I know it's quite pathetic, but I couldn't think how to do it and it really bugged me so sorry guys. Anyway so please READ AND REVIEW anyway and I hope the end was not disappointing, if so please forgive me!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME FROM THE START IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME AND I HOPE IT TURNED OUT ALRIGHT! ALL YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND IT WAS YOUR REVIEWS THAT KEPT ME WRITING SO DO IT ONE MORE TIME FOR ME!

As of yet I have no ideas for a new story, but one will hit me soon so watch out for a story in the near future.


End file.
